(FF - YunJae ) Trouble Friendship
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Orang lain tak pernah tahu. Orang lain mungkin tak akan percaya. Orang lain mungkin menganggap ini aneh. Namun, beginilah cara kami menjalani persahabatan kami
1. Chapter 1

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama, Fluff, Romance, NC, Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast : - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong - Etc

Mian, dari hape. .

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

" Kau adalah duplikat dirinya."

Jaejoong membelai penuh kasih seorang namja kecil yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya – dalam dekap hangatnya. Berada di dekat malaikat kecil ini membuat Jaejoong seolah sedang kehadiran seseorang.

**** 4 years ago ****

" Yunnie, aku hamil," ungkap Jaejoong seraya memperlihatkan alat test kehamilan pada Yunho, yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur namja cantik itu.

Yunho melihatnya, seulas senyum tertarik dari bibirnya.

" BooJae~ah."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, sahabat terbaiknya. Bibirnya antusias mengecupi leher terus bergerak merambah memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi wajah Jaejoong.

" Yunnie, geli…"

" Aku terlalu senang, Boo." Yunho mengahiri dengan sebuah ciuman mesra.

" Tapi lusa kakekku akan menjemputku dan membawaku tinggal bersamanya ke Jepang. Aku juga tak bisa terus merepotkan Umma Jung, sejak Umma dan Appaku meninggal saat SMP dulu, dia yang merawatku sampai lulus SMA sekarang ini. " Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di sisi wajah Yunho. Ia balas memeluk sahabatnya itu sangat erat.

" Ummaku tak pernah repot, Boo. Dia menyayangimu seperti dia menyayangiku, anak kandungnya."

" Arasso, keluarga Jung memang tetangga yang terbaik bagi keluargaku."

Jaejoong tak mengingat kembali cerita pilu saat ia kelas 2 SMP. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, sementara di Korea, Jaejoong tak memiliki sanak saudara. Ahirnya Nyonya Jung – sebagai tetangga keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk merawat Jaejoong.

Dari situlah persahabat erat dan 'tak biasa' antara Jaejoong dan Yunho di mulai. Keduanya saling memberi perhatian dan dukungan, salah satunya dengan sex. Bisa dibilang hubungan YunJae tersebut terlalu intim untuk ukuran sebuah hubungan bernama 'persahabatan'.

Suatu hari, menjelang kelulusan SMA, Jaejoong diberi tahu Nyonya Jung bahwa ia sebetulnya masih memiliki kakek, dan kakek itu menginginkan Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya di Jepang sekaligus menjadi calon pewaris perusahaan keluarga Kim Corp.

****** " Um-ma…" namja kecil itu menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan kecilnya. Jaejoong agak tesentak, seketika ia beralih dari lamunan masa lalunya.

" Umma…"

" Moon Bin~ah, kau belum tidur." Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala namja kecil – anaknya tersebut. Jaejoong lalu mendekap Moon Bin dalam pelukannya agar cepat tidur.

" Umma sedih…?" tanya MoonBin.

" Ani, Baby. Eomma sedang senang karena hari ini Eomma pulang ke Korea lagi." Jaejoong mencubit hidung mancung Moon Bin dengan gemas.

4 tahun di Jepang, Jaejoong tak merasakan nyaman tinggal di sana. Entah kenapa perasaannya selalu menginginkan Korea dan Korea. Kakek Jaejoong meninggal 5 bulan lalu, Jaejoong semakin merasa tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal di Jepang. Dan hari ini, ia memutuskan pulang ke Korea dengan membawa putera tunggalnya – Kim Moon Bin. Ia sambil membuka cabang baru Kim Corp di sini.

" Emm…" gumam Moon Bin semakin menyembunyikan dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" Tidurlah, Baby. Besok kau mulai masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak."

—

Seorang namja cantik dengan lancar mempresentasikan materi pekerjaan dalam sebuah rapat bersama wakil dari beberapa perusahan yang akan menjadi mitra kerja Kim Corp. di Korea. Sesekali ia melirik dengan tersenyum manis salah satu dari wakil tersebut. Jaejoong tak menyangka kalau Jung Yunho – sahabat yang selalu ia rindukan duduk di antara wakil-wakil tersebut.

—–

" Mmpphh…" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya seraya membalas lumatan-lumatan Yunho yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Yunho terus menekan tubuh Jaejoong pada dinding masih di dalam ruangan rapat mereka tadi. Yunho sengaja tidak pulang bersamaan dengan yang lain dan memilih tetap tinggal di sini bersama sosok namja cantik si pemimpin rapat kali ini yang juga tetap duduk manis di tempatnya ( ketika rapat sudah bubar).

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam ciuman penuh kerinduan.

Perlahan jari Yunho mulai tergelitik untuk berbuat sesuatu juga. Ia hendak membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong, namun cepat di tahan oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

" Hsh… tidak di sini, Bear" kata Jaejoong, setelah agak bersusah payah melepas ciuman mereka dan sedikit tidak rela. Namun ia tak terlalu kecewa, setelah ini ia akan merasakan yang lebih 'sempurna'.

" Kau paling mengerti aku, BooJaejoong – my best friend." Dalam beberapa saat, Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam dekap hangatnya.

—

" Aaaakh…." Yunho merasakan puncaknya setelah beberapa menit lalu Jaejoong mengalaminya pula. Ia menatap lembut Jaejoong yang terlentang di bawahnya, tampak pasrah. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka yang tak beraturan. Senyuman tanda sangat puas tertarik dari bibir Yunho. Ia sangat merindukan melakukan seperti ini dan merasakan seperti ini. 4 tahun tanpa Jaejoong, hari-hari Yunho terasa semakin melambat setiap harinya. Rasanya, ia sudah 4000 abad lebih tak bertemu si cantik ini.

" I really miss u, Boo…"

" Me too, Yun…"

Yunho mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka untuk kesekian kali. Meski bibir Jaejoong terlihat nampak bengkak, sepertinya Yunho tak peduli sama sekali. Yunho tetap melahapnya seolah bibir Jaejoong adalah makanan yang sangat lezat.

" Nghh..akh!" lenguh Jaejoong begitu Yunho mulai bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhnya. 3 kali belum cukup, Yunho tak berubah sedikit pun.

"AAAKHH…" pekik Yunho bersamaan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka terengah-engah lagi, namun senyuman tetap menghiasi bibir masing-masing. Pertemuan kembali yang sangat indah.

" BooJae, kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan? Aku sungguh tersiksa tidak ada kau di sampingku seperti masa-masa sekolah dulu," ungkap Yunho tak menutupi apa pun. Ia benar-benar takut jika hanya sebentar merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini, bahkan sejak awal kepergian Jaejoong ia sudah berharap Jaejoong-nya itu cepat kembali. Ia mendekap erat tubuh sahabatnya tersebut.

" Selamanya aku akan tetap di dekatmu, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi," balas Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Yunho juga, meskipun agak keberatan karena ia harus menopang tubuh kekar Yunho yang kini menelungkup di atas tubuhnya.

" BooJae, anak kita bagaimana? Kau tidak menggugurkannya bukan?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tipis di atas bahu Yunho." Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Setiap kali aku merindukanmu, anak kita yang selalu jadi obatnya."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat dengan dalam mata indah Jaejoong – yang juga sangat ia rindukan hipnotisnya. Ia lalu menghujani wajah Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan ringannya. Ah, Yunho terlalu senang hari ini. Bertemu dengan sahabat yang paling ia rindukan dan akan segera bisa melihat buah hati mereka.

" Aku ingin melihatnya, bolehkan, Boo?" tanya Yunho berharap.

" Tentu saja boleh. Beruang pervert ini kan Appa-nya," jawab Jaejoong sedikit mencandai.

Yunho menggigit hidung mancung Jaejoong.

" Apa kau bilang tadi? Beruang pervert? Bukahkah kau sangat menikmati pervert-nya beruang tampan ini, eum?" kali ini Yunho membalik posisi mereka. Jaejoong sudah hafal maksud seringaingan nakal yang terukir di bibir Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya seraya memegangi bahu Yunho. Suasana di dalam kamar hotel yang di tempati YunJae sekarang, bertambah panas dan menggairah seperti panasnya matahari di langit yang baru akan tenggelam 6 jam lagi.

" Namanya Kim Moon Bin."

" Seharusnya Jung Moon Bin, BooJae~ah," bisik Yunho seraya merangkul Jaejoong memasuki sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak.

" Aku adalah Appanya, jelas dia harus mengikuti marga ku," protes Jaejoong. Memang, Jaejoong yang melahirkan Moon Bin, tapi tetap saja ia seorang namja. Ia membiasakan Moon Bin untuk memanggilnya 'Appa' di depan oranglain dan ' Eomma ketika sedang berdua saja. Beruntung, Moon Bin mau mengerti dan melakukan semua itu dengan sengan hati.

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Apapun yang terjadi aku Appanya karena aku yang membuatmu hamil."

Blush~ Mendadak wajah Jaejoong terasa menghangat, padahal ini bukan pertama kali Yunho menggodanya.

Dulu, Yunho suka sekali memperlakukan seolah-olah Jaejoong itu adalah yeoja. Merayu; menggoda; bahkan dalam hubungan 'tak biasa' mereka, Yunho menjadi pemimpin. Tsk.

Cup~ Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho cukup keras. Bisa-bisanya Yunho menciumnya di tempat yang penuh anak-anak begini. Pervert Bear.

" Jung Yunho!"

" Eum…?" gumam Yunho membalas, dengan wajah innocent-nya. Ia agak menunduk melihat pada Jaejoong.

Chu~ Ia malah mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi. Tentu saja ini membuat kekesalan Jaejoong pada Yunho jadi bertambah.

—–" Moon Bin~ah," panggil Jaejoong begitu memasuki ruangan seperti ruang bermain – tempat pada murid di TK tersebut menunggu orang yang akan menjemput mereka.

Moon Bin menjatuhkan mainannya, namja kecil itu langsung berlari menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah, Baby?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia sebari mengangkat Moon Bin untuk ia gendong.

" Me…nyenangkan…, Eomma. Moon Bin senang banyak temannya," cerita namja kecil itu dengan antusian. Ia belum menyadari ada orang lain di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia dengan lantang memanggil Jaejoong dengan ' Eomma'.

" Hi, Kim Moon Bin," panggil Yunho setelah sejak hanya memandangi Moon Bin yang berceloteh pada Jaejoong. Ia terpana, Jaejoong membesarkan sendirian anak mereka yang tampan dan nampak menggemaskan ini? Oh. Seharusnya Jaejoong tak pernah pindah ke Jepang sehingga bisa membesarkan Moon Bin bersama-sama. " Ups!" Moon Bin cepat menutup mulutnya sebari melihat Yunho dengan terkejut.

Jaejoong paham akan reaksi Moon Bin yang seperti ini. Ia lalu berbisik.

" Gwechanna. Dia Appa-mu, Baby. Kau juga bisa memanggil 'Eomma' jika bertiga seperti ini."

Moon Bin beralih menatap Jaejoong, sangat serius.

" Appa Moon Bin? Jung Yunnie Bear?" tanya Moon Bin memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk agak menahan tawa. Ia merasa lucu Moon Bin menyebut nama Yunho begitu. Cukup sering Jaejoong bercerita tentang Yunho dan seingatnya, ia selalu menyebut nama Yunho itu dengan benar – Jung Yunho. Tapi, Jaejoong menceritakan juga kalau ia lebih suka memanggil 'Yunnie Bear' ketimbang Yunho. Ia tak menyangka dari itu semua, Moon Bin menangkap dan membuat kesimpulan selucu ini.

" Siapa tadi nama Appa, Baby?" tanya Yunho, ia seraya mengulurkan tangan bermaksud ingin menggendong Moon Bin.

Agak antusias, Moon Bin menerima uluran tersebut. Dan sekarang namja kecil itu berpindah jadi Yunho yang menggendongnya. Yunho lalu menghujani wajah Moon Bin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, membuat namja kecil itu tertawa-tawa karena kegelian.

" Appa…hahaha."

" Tadi siapa nama Appa…?"

" Jung…haha…Yunnie Bear," jawab Moon Bin di tengah tawanya.

" Ekhem…" dehem seseong, menginterupsi suasa ceria 'keluarga kecil' ini.

" Oh, annyeong Songsaenim." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat.

" Songsaenim…!" sela Moon Bin menoleh pada gurunya.

" Ada apa, Kim Moon Bin?"

" Moon Bin punya Appa satu lagi, namanya Appa Bear," cerita Moon Bin.

Gurunya tersebut melirik pada Yunho sambil tersenyum.

" Anyeong Songsaenim… Jung Yunho imnida, teman Appanya anak ini." Yunho memperkenalnal diri. Agak mengganjal harus menyebut Jaejoong ' Appanya Moon Bin', seharusnya ia mendapat sebutan begitu. Tapi ia sangat menghargai apapun keputusan Jaejoong mengenai anak mereka ini. Diperbolehkan dekat dan Moon Bin ternyata menerima kehadirannya, sudah membuat Yunho bahagia.

Guru Moon Bin tersenyum melihat namja kecil dan namja tampan di depannya kini.

—–

" Aku tidak pernah mengajari Moon Bin memanggilmu seperti itu, sungguh." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yunho dengan agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sejak mobil mulai di jalankan Yunho seolah terus saja menghakimi Jaejoong – terus mempermasalahkan seputar ' Jung Yunnie Bear'. Yunho bukan tak suka hal ini, tapi Moon Bin sudah salah menyebut nama asli Appa-nya sendiri." Jung Yunnie Bear… Jung Yunnie Bear…" Moon Bin menarik-narik dasi Yunho sambil merengek.

" Ne, Baby… everythink up to you. Nama Appa Jung Yunnie Bear, " pasrah Yunho mengalah. Yeah, walau agak keberatan, tapi tetap saja Moon Bin itu anak kecil yang akan terus merengek kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi.

" Biarkan seperti itu, Yun. Nanti pasti berubah seiring bertambahnya umur Moon Bin menuju dewasa," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong di sebelahnya – yang berpandangan lurus ke depan menyetir mobil yang mereka bertiga tumpangi sekarang. Sejak dari di TK tadi sampai berjalan-jalan sebentar di mall, Moon Bin seolah tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi yang harus menyetir.

—–

Grep~

Jaejoong agak tersentak begitu sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Mengendus sekitar lehernya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik juga.

" Moon Bin sudah tidur?" tanya Jaejoong agak bersusah payah. Bibir Yunho mulai menjelajah nakal – mengecupi sambil sesekali memberi tanda pada leher jenjang tersebut.

" Sepertinya Moon Bin kelelahan, tidurnya nyenyak sekali," bisik Yunho sambil mengulum daun telinga yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitif Jaejoong.

" Yunhh… menyingkirlahh sebentar, aku sedang memasak makan malam kita. Atau kau mau pulang dan makan di rumahmu saja?"

" Malam ini aku menginap di sini. Aku rindu masakan buatanmu."

" Kalau begitu jangan menggangguku, biarkan aku memasak dulu."

Yunho seperti tak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan Jaejoong tersebut. Namja tampan ini malah mempererat dekapannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Jaejoong, dengan nyamannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Ia terpaksa membiarkan Yunho terus menempel padanya selama ia memasak.

—–

" Nghh…hhh…" desah Jaejoong menggeliat terlihat resah, dengan mata terpejam. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yunho sebari menyusupkan jemari lentiknya ke dalam rambut tebal Yunho. Menahan nikmat yang entah sulit sekali untuk menggambarkannya. Tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam celana Jaejoong dan dengan gerakan tidak sabar, ia meremas junior namja cantik itu. Sementara bibirnya secara menghipsap nipple Jaejoong penuh nafsu.

" Ngghh… Yunhh…"

" Boo, aku minta kita tetap bisa seperti ini selamanya, meskipun lusa aku akan menikah."

~ TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama, Fluff, Romance, NC, Mpreg, Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast : - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong - etc

Mian, dari hape. .

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

" Kau akan menikah?"

" Park Soo Jin sudah lama menunggu ini," ujar Yunho. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong, kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang namja cantik yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya. Jujur saja berat bagi Yunho mengatakan hal ini. Diam-diam, Yunho sudah menaruh perasaan pada Jaejoong sejak mereka kecil, hanya saja ia tak mengungkapkannya karena takut merusak persahabatan mereka. Ketika SMP – setelah orang tua Jaejoong dan ahirnya Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk mengasuh Jaejoong, membuat persahabatan YunJae kian dekat dan intim. Dan Yunho, merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Status memang sahabat namun yang terjadi lebih dari itu – YunJae saling memiliki – seolah pasangan kekasih.

Yunho berubah terpuruk ketika Jaejoong pindah ke Jepang dalam keadaan mengandung anak mereka. Ia bahkan nyaris kehilangan semangat hidup. Saat itulah Park Soo Jin hadir ke dalam kehidupan Yunho, yeoja itu adalah anak dari salah satu teman Nyonya Jung. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa nyaman bercerita apapun kepada yeoja itu. Terlebih, Park Soo Jin selalu dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang kepergian Jaejoong dan masalah-masalah lain yang menimpanya. Park Soo Jin akan memberi saran-saran yang membuat Yunho bisa melewati satu per satu masalahnya dan keluar dari keterpurukan.

Kecuali tentang perasaan lebihnya Jaejoong, Yunho tak berniat memberi tahu siapa pun.

Sampai saat ini pun Yunho tak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Park Soo Jin, padahal mereka telah hidup bersama hampir setahun. Yunho peduli pada yeoja itu, tapi kepeduliannya pada Jaejoong jauh lebih besar – ia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Tetapi kalau menolak ungkapan cinta dari Park Soo Jin, Yunho merasa dirinya sangat keterlaluan. Park Soo Jin sudah banyak menolong hidupnya. Apakah ini semacam perasaan balas budi semata? Entalah, Yunho juga merasakan tenang dan nyaman bila di dekat Soo Jin – sama seperti ketika Jaejoong di sampingnya.

" Kau mendahului mendapatkan pendamping. Selamat, Bear."

Chu~ Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Yunho. Perasaan asing yang dulu pernah beberapa kali Jaejoong rasakan ketika Yunho berketan dengan yeoja atau namja lain, sekarang muncul lagi. Ia senang mendengar berita bahagia dari sahabatnya ini, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan asing ini, Jaejoong tak mengerti artinya, sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong tampak sibuk menenangkan Moon Bin yang menangis histeris sejak awal mereka berangkat ke gereja untuk menghadiri pernikahan Yunho. Jaejoong tertahan di tempat parkir gereja. Tak mungkin ia membawa masuk Moon Bin dalam keadaan menangis keras begini, bisa mengganggu para tamu lain atau bahkan acara pernikahan itu sendiri.

" Baby…cup cup…" Jaejoong sebari menciumi puncak kepala Moon Bin yang berada dalam gendongannya. Jaejoong mulai takut kalau Moon Bin terus begini, ia tidak bisa hadir ke dalam gereja menyaksikan acara paling bersejarah sahabat terdekatnya itu.

" Binnie… tenang Baby…"

" HUWEE..HIKS…HIKS…HUWEE… EOMMA!" triak Moon Bin dalam tangisnya. Ia mulai memberontak di dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu semakin kwalahan dan kehilangan cara menenangkan anak semata wayangnya ini. Jaejoong juga tak habis pikir, sejak tadi malam Moon Bin rewel tanpa sebab yang jelas dan sekarang ini mungkin puncaknya, namja kecil itu menangis semakin histeris sambil memukul-mukul juga menendang-nedang kecil Jaejoong yang menggendongnya. Bahkan memberontak seolah Jaejoong adalah penculik dan ia korbannya.

" Kim Jaejoong," panggil seseorang, sejenak mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari Moon Bin. Ia melihat pada orang tersebut.

" Eomma Jung," balas Jaejoong cukup terkejut.

" Benar, ini kau Jaejoong. Kapan kau kembali, Sayang? Eomma sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Eomma…" Nyonya Jung tampak sangat antusias melihat Jaejoong. Nyonya Jung menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong, lebih memastikan lagi ini bukan mimpi semata. Ia sangat merindukan 'anaknya' – teman memasak dan mengobrol – Kim Jaejoong.

Sret~

" EOMMAA! JANGAN SENTUH EOMMA MOON BIN! HUWE…! EOMMA….!"

Nyonya Jung nyaris kehilangan debar jatungnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa di dorong menyingkir dari pipi mulus Jaejoong dan anak kecil langsung menangis sangat hiteris.

Jaejoong pun cukup tersentak juga, baru saja ia melupakan anaknya yang sedang 'mengamuk'.

" Baby… tenang. Iya..iya.. Eomma hanya milik Moon Bin." " Jae, itu anakmu?" tanya Nyonya Jung setelah agak tenang.

Jaejoong melihat pada Nyonya Jung dan mengangguk kecil.

Nyonya Jung tak terlalu terkejut namja kecil itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Selain keluarga Kim sendiri; ia dan Yunho – anaknya tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah namja yang istimewa. 'Jaejoong dapat mengandung layaknya yeoja, berarti kemungkinan di Jepang Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan namja.' Pikir Nyonya Jung.

" Jae, anakmu seperti tidak enak badan." Nyonya Jung berusaha menyentuh kening Moon Bin, meskipun terus mendapat penolakan namja kecil itu.

" Entahlah, Eomma. Sejak tadi malam sudah rewel."

" Badannya panas sekali, Jae. Lihatlah, wajahnya juga pucat," ujar Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong lekas mengeceknya.

Oh, God.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia lalai padahal ini hal kecil. Ia terlalu berpikir sederhana mengganggap Moon Bin rewel karena mungkin marah setelah kemarin ia terlambat menjemput malaikat kecilnya itu dari sekolah, sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya untuk memeriksa kondisi fisik Moon Bin.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong meletakkan Moon Bin di jok depan samping bangku kemudi.

" Eomma, tolong sampaikan pada Yunho kalau aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara terpentingnya ini. Aku harus membawa Moon Bin ke rumah sakit sekarang," pesan Jaejoong dengan panik.

"Ne, ne nanti Eomma sampaikan." Nyonya tiba-tiba ikut panik juga.

" Dan maaf tadi Moon Bin membentak Eomma."

" Sudahlah Jae, jangan pikirkan itu. Eomma sangat mengerti anak kecil. Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang tidak usah banyak bicara lagi."

" Gomawo, Eomma."

Chu~ Jaejoong mengecup pipi Nyonya Jung. Lalu bergegas pergi.

Nyonya Jung menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan cemas.

—–

" Dan Jung Yunho, Park Soo Jin, kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Kepada pasangan, dipersilahkan untuk berciuman." Ujar sang pendeta.

Yunho nampak tak memperhatikan sama sekali, justru ia sibuk berpikir, Jaejoong tidak ada di antara para tamu yang hadir?

" Oppa." Park Soo Jin menyenggol bahu Yunho. Ia menyadari namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya ini pikirannya sedang ke mana-mana.

Yunho cepat tersadar, ia melirik pada Soo Jin.

" Kepada pasangan, di persilahkan untuk berciuman," ulang sang pendeta yang juga merasakan ketidak beresan pada diri mempelai pria.

Agak ragu, Yunho memutar tubuhnya jadi saling berhadapan dengan Soo Jin. Ia lalu mencium bibir yeoja cantik itu.

—–

" Oppa, aku mandi dulu," ucap Soo Jin setelah ia dan Yunho memasuki kamar pengantin untuk melewati malam pertama mereka. Ia berlalu ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Yunho melempar jas pengantinnya ke sembarang tempat dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia menghamburkan dirinya ke sofa. Yunho meraih ponselnya, sudah sejak acara pernikahan sekaligus resepsi tadi berlangsung, ia ingin menghubungi Jaejoong – menanyakan alasan sahabat cantiknya itu tidak hadir, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan pada saat tersebut.

" Boo…" panggil Yunho telponnya tersambung dan langsung mendapat sahutan dari Jaejoong.

- 'Yunnie, waeyo?'-

" Kau kenapa tidak hadir tadi, Boo? Aku menunggumu."

-' Apa Eomma Jung tidak memberitahumu?'-

" Kau sudah bertemu eomma-ku? Aku tidak sempat mengobrol dengannya. Kau kemana Boo?"

-' Moon Bin sakit, jadi aku harus pergi ke ru–'-

" MWO!" teriak Yunho terperanjat, seketika ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Flip~ Yunho mematikan ponselnya tiba-tiba, padahal jelas sekali dari ujung telpon tadi Jaejoong masih belum selesai bicara.

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia mengganti kemeja pernikahaannya dengan T-strit santai kemudian memakai mantelnya.

" Oppa, kau mau kemana? Ini malam pertama kita, Oppa," tegur Soo Jin. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mendapati suaminya berpakaian santai namun rapi, seperti hendak pergi keluar.

" Mianhae, Soo Jin~ah. Aku ada urusan penting. Malam pertama, kita tunda dulu. Lagi pula kita sudah sering seperti ini, hari ini atau besok akan sama saja."

Soo Jin melihat tak percaya, Yunho seolah mengganggap pernikahan mereka ini bukan hal yang sakral dan istimewa tapi hal biasa. Bahkan tanpa beban Yunho mengatakan malam pertama itu sama saja dengan malam yang lain. Dalam sebuah pernikahan, bukankah malam pertama itu adalah malam istimewa dimana hanya terjadi sekali sepanjang usia pernikahan pasangan tersebut? Yunho sungguh keterlaluan.

" Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Soo Jin lagi, matanya mulai memanas.

" Ada urusan mendadak mengenai proyek baru kerja sama Shim Corp. dengan Kim Corp. cabang Seoul," jelas Yunho sangat lancar, padahal ia sedang berbohong. Beruntung proyek kerja sama antara perusahaan milik sahabatnya – Shim Changmin – tempat ia bekerja dengan perusahaan Jaejoong terlintas di benaknya, ia jadi bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal.

Yunho harus mengunjungi suatu tempat dan Soo Jin tidak boleh tahu kemana ia pergi. " Oppa, aku mandi dulu," ucap Soo Jin setelah ia dan Yunho memasuki kamar pengantin untuk melewati malam pertama mereka. Ia berlalu ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Yunho melempar jas pengantinnya ke sembarang tempat dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia menghamburkan dirinya ke sofa. Yunho meraih ponselnya, sudah sejak acara pernikahan sekaligus resepsi tadi berlangsung, ia ingin menghubungi Jaejoong – menanyakan alasan sahabat cantiknya itu tidak hadir, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan pada saat tersebut.

" Boo…" panggil Yunho telponnya tersambung dan langsung mendapat sahutan dari Jaejoong.

- 'Yunnie, waeyo?'-

" Kau kenapa tidak hadir tadi, Boo? Aku menunggumu."

-' Apa Eomma Jung tidak memberitahumu?'-

" Kau sudah bertemu eomma-ku? Aku tidak sempat mengobrol dengannya. Kau kemana Boo?"

-' Moon Bin sakit, jadi aku harus pergi ke ru–'-

" MWO!" teriak Yunho terperanjat, seketika ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Flip~ Yunho mematikan ponselnya tiba-tiba, padahal jelas sekali dari ujung telpon tadi Jaejoong masih belum selesai bicara.

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia mengganti kemeja pernikahaannya dengan T-strit santai kemudian memakai mantelnya.

" Oppa, kau mau kemana? Ini malam pertama kita, Oppa," tegur Soo Jin. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mendapati suaminya berpakaian santai namun rapi, seperti hendak pergi keluar.

" Mianhae, Soo Jin~ah. Aku ada urusan penting. Malam pertama, kita tunda dulu. Lagi pula kita sudah sering seperti ini, hari ini atau besok akan sama saja."

Soo Jin melihat tak percaya, Yunho seolah mengganggap pernikahan mereka ini bukan hal yang sakral dan istimewa tapi hal biasa. Bahkan tanpa beban Yunho mengatakan malam pertama itu sama saja dengan malam yang lain. Dalam sebuah pernikahan, bukankah malam pertama itu adalah malam istimewa dimana hanya terjadi sekali sepanjang usia pernikahan pasangan tersebut? Yunho sungguh keterlaluan.

" Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Soo Jin lagi, matanya mulai memanas.

" Ada urusan mendadak mengenai proyek baru kerja sama Shim Corp. dengan Kim Corp. cabang Seoul," jelas Yunho sangat lancar, padahal ia sedang berbohong. Beruntung proyek kerja sama antara perusahaan milik sahabatnya – Shim Changmin – tempat ia bekerja dengan perusahaan Jaejoong terlintas di benaknya, ia jadi bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal.

Yunho harus mengunjungi suatu tempat dan Soo Jin tidak boleh tahu kemana ia pergi.

" Appa…huwe…Appa..hiks..hiks…"

Jaejoong bertambah kalut, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Ia nyaris menyerah menangani Moon Bin yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya sebari terus merancau memanggil-manggil Yunho.

Meski sudah dibawa ke dokter dan meminum obat, tetap tak merubah apapun. Suhu tubuh Moon Bin tetap tinggi sama seperti ketika diperiksa dokter – baru saja tiba di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong berpikir keadaan Moon Bin yang cukup 'aneh' ini berhubungan juga dengan kerinduan namja kecil itu pada Appanya. Memang seteleh pertemuan hari itu, Yunho sama sekali belum menemui atau menelpon Moon Bin. Dan Moon Bin terus saja menanyakan keberadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mempertemukan keduanya, ia tak ingin membuat Yunho dalam mempersiapkan pernikahannya terganggu gara-gara hal ini. Kalau sekarang Jaejoong masih belum juga mempertemukan keduanya, karena ia tahu, Yunho dan istrinya saat ini pasti sedang menikmati malam pertama mereka. Buktinya, baru saja namja tampan itu buru-buru memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Mungkin saja pervert bear itu sudah tidak tahan.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundak Moon Bin sebari mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

" Appa…"

" Bab–"

Ting~ Tong~ Suara bel seketika memotong ucapan Jejoong. Sambil mengumpat, Jaejoong cepat beranjak dari kamar Moon Bin untuk membukakan pintu.

" Shit. Tidak tahu aturan, jam 10 malam begini bertamu," gerutu Jaejoong.

Cklek~

" Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menatap benar-benar terkejut. Namja yang ia pikir tengah menikmati 'masa-masa indah' bersama sang istri, kini malah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Chu~ Yunho mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong sebagai ucapan salam. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut hanya mampu diam saja, bahkan saat Yunho melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikan padanya (Jaejoong).

Yunho tak mengambil pusing reaksi Jaejoong, dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamar Moon Bin.

Yunho merasa tercekat, dadanya mendadak sesak. Moon Bin merancau memanggil-manggil namanya tapi Jaejoong tak memberitahunya?

" BOOJAE!"

Jaejoong baru tersadar setelah diteriaki Yunho. Ia lekas menutup pintu apartemennya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho.

—–

" Keterlaluan kau, BooJae," ucap Yunho terdengar marah.

Jaejoong tahu betul sebabnya. Ia mulai merasa takut, seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dimarahi Yunho.

" Mi-mianhae, Yunnie~ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu dengan istrimu." Jaejoong membela diri. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia jadi bimbang sendiri, ia sekarang tak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Jaejoong hanya berusaha menghormati acara penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi, ini soal Moon Bin. Yunho merasa sakit kalau anaknya seperti ini keadaannya – sakit sekaligus sedih.

" Tetap saja Moon Bin itu juga anakku, Jae. Dia sakit hatiku juga merasakan sakit. Seperti ini berarti kau membiarkanku bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan anakku sendiri. Kau membuatku terbang semalaman lalu esoknya kau menjatuhkanku dengan paksa – saat kau memberitahu sakit Moon Bin yang semakin parah. Eomma macam apa kau ini, Jae! Tega sekali melihat anakmu sendiri menderita."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas, matanya indahnya terasa panas dan mulai berair. Ia jarang menangis, tentu saja, ia bukanlah yeoja tapi namja. Kali ini sangat hatinya sakit, Yunho meragukan peranannya selama ini sebagai ibu yang membesarkan anak mereka, seorang diri?

Jaejoong berlalu keluar dari kamar Moon Bin. Rasa-rasanya ia akan menangis.

Yunho tampak tak peduli, ia terlanjur kecewa pada Jaejoong.

Yunho bergegas menghampiri Moon Bin dan langsung menggendong namja kecilnya tersebut.

" Appa…hiks…"

" Ne, Baby. Ini appa, appa di sini." Yunho memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah Moon Bin. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga sangat merindukan anak semata wayangnya ini.

" Tidurlah, Sayang."

—

Grep~

" Mianhae," bisik Yunho sebari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Dinginnya angin malam Seoul menerpa dua namja yang kini berpelukan mesra di balkon tempat tinggal si cantik – Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Kau tidak salah, aku memang bodoh sebagai Eomma," kata Jaejoong, dengan parau. Jelas sekali Jaejoong habis menangis dan Yunho, juga merasakan itu.

Sret~ Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya sangat erat.

" Kau eomma terhebat yang pernah ku temui. Kau membesarkan anak kita dengan sangat baik. Aku tadi hanya emosi, hatiku sakit melihat Moon Bin seperti itu keadaannya. Aku mohon, bagaimanapun posisi dan keadaanku kalau menyangkut Moon Bin, kau harus tetap memberitahuku." Yunho menundukkah wajahnya untuk bisa melihat pada Jaejoong.

" Mi-mianhae, Yun. Akmmmff–" ucapan Jaejoong terputus begitu Yunho mempertemukan bibir mereka. Seperti ini merupakan cara terahir penyelesaian setiap masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Saling berkata, meluapkan sisa emosi melalui gerakan-gerakan bibir yang penuh perasaan.

— " Kau harus pulang, Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup pintu kamar Moon Bin dari luar, setelah memastikan Moon Bin sudah tertidur dengan nyaman.

Yunho ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pintu dan langsung memeluk pingganggnya. Jaejoong merapikan pakaian rambut Yunho yang agak berantakan setelah berciuman panas di balkon tadi.

" Aku masih harus berjaga-jaga sampai besok pagi, kalau-kalau Moon Bin bangun dan mencariku lagi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Tapi malam ini malam pertamamu. Kau harus melewatinya bersama istrimu."

" Kalau begitu kau saja yang menggantikan peran istriku malam ini. Layani aku sampai puas."

" Mwo! Yah! Jung Yunho! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style.

—

" Uhh..nghh.." desah membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dengan posisi menelungkup, menahan rasa sakit karena perbuatan Yunho di belakang sana.

" Jadi kau mashh..sih berhubunganhh..ohh..dengan Park Yoochun itu?" tanya Yunho di tengah gerakan brutalnya mengoyak hole Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat lalu Yunho membuka SMS yang masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong saat 'permainan panas' mereka tengah berlangsung, dari Park Yoochun – kekasih Jaejoong di SMA. Sejak masa sekolah, hubungan Yunho dan Yoochun memang sudah tak harmonis. Yunho cemburu setiap kali JaeChun bermesraan, sementara Yoochun menganggap Yunho terlalu berlebihan meminta perhatian dari Jaejoong. Yunho tak sungkan mencium dan memeluk Jaejoong di depan Yoochun.

Yunho tak mampu mengendalikan rasa cemburunya, ia tak peduli Jaejoong yang kesakitan karena 'perbuatan' kasarnya.

" Yunhh…hh…pelan-pelanhh…sakit..hh"

" Jawab aku, Boo."

" Akuhh…baru kemarin bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu kami sudah putus saat kelulusan. Kami hanya berteman sekarang. Kau ini kenapa, Yun? Permainanmu tiba-tiba kasar begini. Badanku sakit semua, Yunhh…" ucap Jaejoong, bersusah payah menahan desahan.

Yunho menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia malah lebih brutal lagi mengoyak hole Jaejoong, kedua tangannya memegangi pinggang ramping namja canti ini. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau sebenarnya ia tengah cemburu.

~ TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh :3 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama, Fluff, Romance, NC, Mpreg, Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast : – Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong – Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

" Park Yoochun," panggil Jaejoong merasa suprise kedatangan Yoochun – mantan kekasihnya, di kantornya (Jaejoong).

Yoochun menutup lagi pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong dan berjalan menghampiri namja cantik itu.

" Chunnie, ada apa?" Jaejoong beranjak, berdiri ke sisi samping meja kerjanya.

Grep~ Jaejoong terhenyak kedua kali, Yoochun begitu saja memeluknya tanpa permisi.

" Bogosipo, Joongie-ah," bisik Yoochun, agak meniup daun telingan Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul di situ merupakan salah satu titik kelemahan namja cantik ini.

" Nghh… Chunhh…"

" Kau semakin cantik, Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong, dalam. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong.

Chu~ Ia melumat, merasakan lagi bibir cherry Kim Jaejoong yang selama lima tahun terahir tidak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Jaejoong merasakan degup jantungnya mulai 'berulah'. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoochun, membiarkan namja casanova ini 'memperlakukan' bibirnya sesuka hati. Jaejoong menikmati setiap ciuman Yoochun, namun dalam waktu bersamaan, ada perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjal dan mengganggu. Entah perasaan apa, Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak pernah mengerti.

" Park Yoochun, cukup," sergah Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu.

" Tapi aku masih merindukanmu." Yoochun hendak mencium Jaejoong lagi. Tapi buru-buru Jaejoong menahannya.

" Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kau harus ingat itu, Park Yoochun."

" Arrasso. Tapi kau juga menikmati yang barusan, bukan? Kita masih saling mencintai, Jae. Dan aku mau, kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

" Oppa, awas!" teriak Soo Jin.

Yunho menyetir tidak terlalu fokus, ia tak melihat anak kecil menyeberang dan hampir saja ia tabrak seandainya tidak secepat mungkin ia mengerem sekuat tenaga mobilnya.

" Oppa, cepat keluar. Anak itu sepertinya terjatuh di depan sana."

Dengan masih dipenuhi keterkejutan, Yunho segera keluar dari mobilnya. Soo Jin pun mengikutinya.

" Hiks… hiks… EOMMA… ! HUWE… EOMMA… ! hiks…"

Yunho terdiam langsung, matanya menerawang sosok kecil yang tertelungkup di jalan aspal – di depan mobilnya sambil menangis sangat histeris. Yunho merasa sangat mengenali suara tangisan seperti ini.

" Kim Moon Bin!" cetus Yunho. Ia dengan sigap menarik tubuh sosok kecil itu dan menggendengnya.

" Hiks… lepaskan aku… lepaskan aku… EOMMA…!"

Yunho agak kesulitan memastikan wajahnya karena anak kecil ini terus meronta sambil memukuli pundaknya (Yunho).

" Sayang… tenang… Ahjussi bukan orang jahat." Yunho harus berusaha keras untuk meredakan anak ini dan memastikan semuanya.

" Appa Bear…" lirih anak itu beberapa saat – setelah Yunho berhasil menenangkannya. Ia memeluk leher Yunho, masih sambil sesegukan.

" Ne, Binnie. Ini appa." Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu atau tepatnya Moon Bin. Sejuta pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, bagaimana bisa Moon Bin berada jalanan sendirian seperti ini? Apalagi daerah ini cukup jauh dari apartemen Jaejoong atau pun sekolah Moon Bin.

—

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Moon Bin yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mulai geram dan emosi, setelah Moon Bin mengadukan semua apa yang terjadi.

" Kim Jaejoong, sialan kau!" gertak Yunho. Ia tanpa sadar memukul keras setir mobilnya di hadapan Moon Bin. Moon Bin yang terkaget dengan tindakan marah Yunho, jadi kembali menangis. Namja kecil ini butuh ketenangan.

" hiks… hiks EOMMA….!"

" Baby, mianhae. Appa Bear tidak sengaja." Yunho kembali panik, tapi hatinya tak berhenti mengutuki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjemput ke sekolah, padahal semalam Moon Bin sudah berulang kali berceloteh bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang lebih cepat dan Jaejoong, selalu mengiyakannya. Moon Bin terus menunggu Jaejoong sampai semua temanya telah dijemput orangtua masing-masing. Gurunya tidak bisa menemani Moon Bin karena alasan pulang lebih awal adalah memang hari ini para guru ada rapat dengan pemimpin yayasan. Moon Bin yang tak tahan menunggu sendirian, memutuskan pulang sendiri berjalan kaki. Namun di tengah jalan, ia tersesat. Moon Bin belum lama tinggal di Seoul, wajar kalau ia belum hafal jalanan di sini. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Moon Bin~ah." Soo Jin mengelus kepala Moon Bin, membantu Yunho menenangkan?

" Dia anak Kim Jaejoong, sahabatmu itu?"

" Ne, tapi ibunya pergi setelah melahirkan Moon Bin. Pada kondisi tertentu, Moon Bin akan menganggap Jaejoong itu ibunya karena ia dibesarkan oleh Jaejoong seorang diri." Yunho tidak asal berbohong. Alasan ini adalah Jaejoong yang mengajarkannya. Namja cantik itu tak ingin dunia tahu kalau ia terlahir istimewa – bisa hamil. Kalau Moon Bin kelepasan bicara – memanggilnya Eomma di depan orang lain, Jaejoong selalu beralasan seperti itu. Yunho agak keberatan sebetulnya, namun ia sangat menghargai Jaejoong.

" Anak Jaejoong berarti anakku juga. Aku harap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam dan menganggap tindakanku ini berlebihan, Soo Jin-ah."

Soo Jin tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho.

" Mianhae, Soo Jin-ah. Acara makan siang dan jalan-jalan berdua kita ke mall ini, sekarang jadi bertiga karena aku harus mengajak Moon Bin," ujar Yunho merasa bersalah pada Soo Jin, saat malam pertama mereka, ia malah menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Jaejoong. Dan hari ini sebetulnya Yunho dan Soo Jin bermaksud menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka secara romantis, tapi di tengah jalan bertemu Moon Bin yang butuh pertolongan. Jujur saja, Yunho semakin tak enak pada Soo Jin tapi ia tak mungkin mengabaikan anaknya sendiri yang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Yunho berkeliling di dalam salah satu mall besar di pusat kota Seoul, sambil menggendong Moon Bin yang aktif berceloteh dan Soo Jin berjalan di samping keduanya.

" Oppa, jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Aku rasa ini sudah romantis, orang-orang yang melihat kita sekarang pasti berpikir kita adalah keluarga bahagia. Aku ibunya, kau ayahnya dan Moon Bin anak kita." Soo Jin berkata dengan ceria, membuat rasa bersalah Yunho semakin besar.

Yunho melirik pada pengunjung lain, benar, mereka tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia tersenyum kecut. Moment seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa ia lewati dengan Jaejoong, sekarang saja namja cantik itu sudah melupakan anak mereka – Moon Bin.

" Tuan, Nyonya, tunggu sebentar," panggil seorang penjaga toko ice cream.

Yunho dan Soo Jin menghentikan langkan mereka, lalu menghampiri penjaga toko tersebut.

" Maaf Nona kam–"

" Appa… ice cream…." Moon Bin menarik-narik kerah mantel Yunho dan memotong ucapan ayahnya, barusan.

" Satu buah ice cream, gratis untuk anak yang manis ini."

Moon Bin menerima dengan girang uluran ice cream dari penjaga toko itu.

" Ini benar gratis, Nona?" tanya Yunho.

" Iya, Tuan. Hari ini adalah launching toko ice cream kami, kami memberikan ice cream gratis pada anak-anak yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sini bersama ayah dan ibunya."

Perasaan Yunho semakin teriris. Andai yang di sampingnya kini adalah Jaejoong. " Gomawo, Nona."

" Cheomanayo, kami tunggu keadatangan tuan lain waktu."

—–

" Kau sudah selesai, Joongie?" tanya Yoochun. " Ne, aku sudah selesai," balas Jaejoong sambil menaruh sendoknya di piring. Ia lalu mengambil tissu untuk membersihkan sekitar bibirnya.

" Aish, orang itu kalau membawa anak ke dalam restoran begini harusnya dijaga, tidak dibiarkan berlari-larian begitu," komentar Yoochun melihat seorang anak kecil berlari-larian di dalam restoran – tempat ia dan Jaejoong makan siang bersama, setelah tadi berkeliling di dalam mall ini.

DEG~ Jaejoong mematung seketika. Ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" Moon Bin." Gumam Jaejoong mendadak panik sendiri.

Yoochun yang baru saja menoleh padanya jadi menyeritkan dahi, bingung.

" Ada apa, Jae?"

" Anakku, aku lupa menjemput anakku."

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi Jaejoong sudah menikah? Sial.

" Kau telpon saja istrimu, biar dia yang menjemput anakmu."

" Aku tidak punya istri." Jaejoong beranjak, sudah siap untuk pergi.

Yoochun semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak punya istri, bagaimana bisa mempunyai anak?

" Ceritanya panjang, Yoochun-ah. Aku harus pergi sekarang, lain kali akan kuceritakan padamu."

Baru berjalan satu langkah, tangan Jaejoong sudah ditahan Yoochun.

" Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu," ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut.

—

Buk~

" Hey! Kal–" Yunho tak jadi melanjutkan memakinya pada orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya (Moon Bin yang digendong Yunho). Terhenti karena orang itu adalah orang yang sedang ia cari-cari sekarang.

" Soo Jin-ah, bisakah aku titip Moon Bin sebentar padamu?"

" Tentu saja, Oppa."

Yunho tersenyum pada Soo Jin, ia memindahkan Moon Bin dalam gendongan Soo Jin.

" Ayo ikut aku." Yunho menarik tangan orang itu dan menyeretnya paksa entah akan kemana.

" Eomma… Appa Bear…" teriak Moon Bin pada Yunho mulai menjauh sebari menyeret orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

" Moon Bin di sini sebentar dengan Ahjumma, ya? Appa Bear-mu sedang ada urusan dengan Eomma-mu." Soo Jin mencoba memberi pengertian.

" Mereka akan segera kembali kan, Ahjumma?" tanya Moon Bin, yang sudah mulai akrab dengan Soo Jin.

" Ne, Sayang." Soo Jin mengelus puncak Moon Bin.

" Park Soo Jin, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoochun yang keadaannya tidak jauh dengan Soo Jin – sama-sama ditinggalkan 'pasangannya'.

" Yoochun, Oppa. Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?" Soo Jin balik bertanya. Ia kenal ia tahu banyak tentang Yoochun karena mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu.

" Seminggu yang lalu," jawab Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati posisi berdiri Soo Jin. " Sudah seminggu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menghadiri pernikahanku?"

" Karena aku tidak menyukai Jung Yunho."

" Wae? Apa suamiku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang melukaimu?"

—

" Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Moon Bin, akan kubuat kau lebih sakit dari pada ini."

" Mmpphh…" desah Jaejoong, namun tertahan oleh tangan Yunho yang membungkam mulut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Butir-butiran air mata berjatuhan dari sudut mata indahnya. Sakit. Luar biasa sakit kini Jaejoong rasakan tidak hanya pada raganya namun juga batinnya. Di belakang sana, Yunho tengah menyetubinya secara kasar dan penuh amarah. Ini berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang kemarin.

Yunho menyeretnya ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi, dalam waktu singkat celana keduanya telah ditanggalkan. Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga menghadap ke tembok, tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun, Yunho langsung memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dan mengoyaknya kasar.

" Aaakhh…" desah Yunho setelah ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia 'melepaskan diri' dari Jaejoong juga secara kasar.

" Akh!" pekik Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Sret~ Yunho membalik lagi tubuh Jaejoong lalu mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Auww…" rintih Jaejoong karena punggungnya membentur dinding.

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong, mata musangnya menerawang jauh ke dalam mata indah namja cantik itu, seolah memberitahukan emosi besarnya melalu mata tersebut.

" Mi-mianhae, Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tahu Yunho sedang marah besar padanya. Di benaknya, ia tak berhenti mengutuki kebodohan terparah yang baru saja ia lakukan.

" Kau keterlaluan, Kim Jaejoong. Demi Park Yoochun sialan itu, kau melupakan anakmu sendiri. Kau tahu tadi dia menunggumu sangat lama, kau tahu tadi dia tersesat? KAU TAHU TIDAK, KIM JAEJOONG BODOH!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong memilih diam, ia sadar ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya. Ia tak akan melawan, apapun yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya.

" KENAPA DIAM? AYO JAWAB! KAU TIDAK, HUH?!" Yunho mencengkram dagu Jaejoong.

" Mi-mianhae, Yunnie…"

" Baru bertemu kembali dengan Park Yoochun sialan itu saja kau sudah lupa dengan Moon Bin, apalagi kalau kalian menjalin hubungan lagi? Aku yakin kau tidak akan lagi mengakuinya sebagai anakmu. AKU TIDAK SUKA ANAKKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Buk~ Kali ini Yunho membenturkan tubuh Jaejoong pada dinding lebih keras lagi. " Mian… nghh…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan sakit di punggung.

Yunho menatap sinis pada Jaejoong, ia sambil memakai kembali celananya.

" Mulai detik ini, kau bisa tenang dan leluasa berbuhungan dengan namja sialan itu. Kau tidak perlu terbenani Moon Bin lagi, karena Moon Bin akan tinggal bersamaku." Yunho merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

" YUNNIE, TUNGGU! akh!" Jaejoong bergegas memakai celananya kembali, meskipun dengan bersusah payah menahan sakit di tubuh bawahnya. Dan mengejar Yunho.

—

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Yunho menarik tangan Soo Jin, mengajaknya pulang sekarang juga.

" Yunnie, jangan bawa Moon Bin. Aku mohon…" Jaejoong berusaha menarik Moon Bin dari gendongan Soo Jin, tapi Yunho menghalaginya.

" Kau hidup saja dengan namja sialan itu dan lanjutkan melpakan Moon Bin kalau perlu." Sesaat Yunho melirik pada Yoochun, sebelum ahirnya benar-benar menarik Soo Jin melangkah pergi. Yunho nampak tidak peduli, Soo Jin yang kebingungan dan Moon Bin yang tangisnya pecah lagi – memanggil-manggil Jaejoong.

" Moon Bin!" Jaejoong hendak mengejar Yunho kembali, namun dengan sigap tubuhnya ditahan Yoochun.

" Jangan selesaikan masalah dengan emosi. Biarkan Yunho tenang dulu."

" Anakku dibawa Yunho, Chunnie." Jaejoong mulai melunak.

" Dia mungkin hanya sedang emosi." Yoochun membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, membiarkan namja cantik itu meluapkan tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Yoochun melihat ke sekeliling mall, beruntung tidak banyak orang yang melihat kejadian di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Ting~ Tong~

Jaejoong menekan bel rumah Yunho dengan nampak tidak sabaran. Ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum dapat membawa Moon Bin pulang.

Cklek~ Pintu terbuka dan munculah Soo Jin dari dalam.

"Annyeong, Soo Jin-ssi." Jaejoong agak membungkukkan badan.

" Maaf, kau siapa ya?" tanya Soo Jin. Ia merasa namja cantik di hadapannya kini tidak asing lagi, namun ia tidak ingat namanya.

" Kau sudah melupakanku? Padahal tadi siang kita baru bertemu. Aku Kim Jaejoong."

Soo Jin tersenyum tipis. ' Seperti ini ternyata sosok asli Kim Jaejoong. Seorang namja tapi kulitnya putih mulus, pinggang ramping, rambut lurus, wajah cantik. Menjijikan sekali selera si bodoh Jung Yunho itu.' Kata Soo Jin dalam hati.

" Soo Jin-ssi, kau masih disitu?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Soo Jin, karena yeoja cantik ini melamun.

" Ah, mianhae, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku malah melamun." Soo Jin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa kecil.

" Soo Jin-ssi."

" Ne."

" Bolehkah aku bertem–"

" Tidak semudah itu kau bisa bertemu dengan Moo Bin, Kim Jaejoong." Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dan memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

" Yun- Yunnie."

" Pergi kau dari rumahku, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Moon Bin begitu saja padamu."

Brak~ Yunho menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dengan kasar.

" Soo Jin-ah, cepat kau masuk ke dalam. Jangan sekali-kali membukakan pintu untuk Kim Jaejoong. Arasso?"

" Ne, Oppa."

" JUNG YUNHO! HEY! BUKA PINTUNYA JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu sebentar, namun ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~ TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 4 of ?

Ratting : NC-21

Genre : Drama, Fluff, Romance, NC, Mpreg, Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast : - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong - Etc Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Brak~ Yunho membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan cukup keras. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

" Apa aku sangat keterlaluan pada Jaejooog?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sambil berjalan ke kursi kerja.

" Aku hanya ingin kau menomor satukan Moon Bin dari hal apapun, termasuk diriku. Aish, BooJae." Lanjutnya kini terduduk frustasi, ia menatap nanar wallpaper laptopnya - foto dirinya dan Kim Jaejoong.

20 menit kemudian...

Brak~ Brak~ Yunho tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Suara gebrakan terdengar cukup keras dari arah jendela. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Tak lupa stick baseball ia gemgam erat di tangannya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu yang di luar itu adalah maling.

Cklek~ Yunho membuka jendela tersebut perlahan, namun tiba-tiba jendela terdorong kuat dari luar. Yunho pun jadi terpental dan tak bisa menghalangi seseorang yang dari luar jendela tadi masuk dengan mudah.

"Aish," umpat Yunho, mata musangnya seketika mencari-cari penyelinap tadi. Dahinya berkerut, meskipun penyelinap tersebut tengah memunggunginya - seolah menguat-atik pintu ruang kerjanya, tapi Yunho sudah bisa mengetahui siapa sosok penyelinap itu. Kebiasaan suka berbuat yang tak terduga dari kecil, ternyata tak berubah sampai sekarang. Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir pada sahabat baiknya ini - Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho yakin Jaejoong baru saja menggunakan tangga yang ia simpan di belakang rumah untuk memanjat atap rumah dan bisa sampai ke ruang kerjanya ini di lantai 2. Yunho berdiri, lantas ia bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Jaemmmhh..." belum sempat Yunho berbicara seputar cara kedatangan Jaejoong yang nampak konyol begini, namja cantik tersebut sudah langsung menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Jaejoong sambil menggiring Yunho ke arah sofa lumayan besar di ruangan tersebut.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho, lalu menindih namja berwajah kecil ini tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Yunho tentu saja terkejut - tak menyangka tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba dan berani ini. Ia tak membalas juga tak menghentikan ulah Jaejoong ini, ia penasaran akan Jaejoong hendak berbuat apa padanya. Selain itu, Yunho juga masih ingin mempertahankan sikap marahnya. Ia hanya mau Jaejoong jera, tak lagi mengabaikan Moon Bin demi apapun dan siapapun.

" Mmphh..." desah Jaejoong juga Yunho.

Yunho mulai terperdaya dengan ciuman Jaejoong yang bertambah liar saja. Kali ini Jaejoong yang memimpin. Lidah manis namja cantik ini mengeksploitasi ronggo mulut Yunho, jari lentiknya tergerak perlahan membuka kancing-kancin di kemeja yang tengah Yunho kenakan. -

Yunho berusaha keras menahan desahan, hanya jemarinya yang aktif bergerak meremas kedua sisi bahu Jaejoong.

Namja cantiknya ini semakin gila saja. Jaejoong melucuti keseluruhan pakaian mereka, kini YunJae sama-sama naked. Bibir Jaejoong menjelajah asyik pada leher Yunho, lalu memberinya jejak keunguan; juga sesekali turun mempermainkan dan menghisap nipple Yunho.

" Ngh," Yunho tetap dengan pendiriannya - tak akan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Jaejoong tak boleh tahu ia sangat menikmati ini, lalu berpikir ia sudah memaafkan kelalaiannya tadi siang. NO!

Dalam hati Jaejoong mengumpat berkali-kali, ia berusaha keras menggoda Yunho dengan sentuhannya, tapi satu huruf pun tak keluar dari bibir tebal 'Beruang' kesayangannya ini. Jaejoong meremas junior Yunho, 'penjelajahan' bibirnya juga semakin liar, hanya remasan semakin kuat dan kuat pada bahunya yang ia dapatkan.

" Aakhh... hh..." desah Jaejoong sambil meringis, menitik beratkan tubuhnya pada lengan. Rasanya ingin menjerit, tapi akal sehatnya masih bekerja sangat normal, Jaejoong sadar betul di ruangan lain ada Soo Jin yang entah sudah terlelap atau masih menunggu Yunho untuk tidur bersama. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong semaksimal mungkin tidak membuat 'keributan' dengan ulahnya ini.

" Jung Yunho... Yunhhh... nie... mendesahlahh... aku tahu kau menginginkan 'seperti ini' sebagaihh... syarat kau mau memberikan Moon Bin padahh... kuhh... Jangan membohongiku, Yunhh..." kata Jaejoong diantara desahannya. Rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya karena keberadaan junior Yunho di dalamnya - memanjakan junior Yunho dengan gerakan keluar masuk - naik turun, tak membuat Jaejoong lantas menyerah untuk bisa membawa Moom Bin dalam pelukannya (lagi). Ia mengenal Yunho sejak kecil, jadi ia tahu betul Yunho itu seperti. Dulu, setiap kali ia meminta sesuatu dari Yunho, Yunho pasti juga akan meminta pamrih berupa sex.

" Yunhh..." Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya naik-turun sambil mendesah sekaligus menggerutu.

Yunho mati-matian menahan tawanya berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, selain gampang membuatnya marah juga sangat mudah meluluhkan hatinya.

- Buk~

" Hah..." Jaejoong ambruk mendekap Yunho di bawahnya, ia terengah-engah dengan nafasnya tak teratur. Tenaganya seolah tiada lagi - habis terkuras untuk 'memanjakan' Yunho. Ia sudah mecapai puncak, tapi ia belum berhasil membuat Yunho merasakan yang beberapa menit lalu ia capai.

Saat ini Jaejoong tidak mampu melanjutkan lebih jauh. Ia memeluk Yunho sangat erat, ia tak memiliki cara lagi untuk mendapatkan Moon Bin. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata indah Jaejoong, ia rela kehilangan apapun di dunia ini kecuali kehilangan Moon Bin.

" Kenapa berhenti, Boo. Kau menyiksaku, menghentikan permainan indah di tengah jalan," bisik Yunho. Secepatnya bergerak merubah posisi, Kini Yunho menindih Jaejoong.

" Bear, mianhae. Aku janji, aku akan mengutamakan Moon Bin diatas segalanya. Aku mohon... berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku akan berusah menjadi eomma yang lebih baik lagi. Bear... aku mohon." Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Yunho, ia menatap penuh harap pada ayah Moon Bin tersebut.

" Nanti kupertimbangkan. Sekarang selesaikan dulu tanggung jawabmu," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

" Yunnie Bear..."

Chu~ Yunho mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong.

" Lanjutkan dulu,"

" Bear..." rengek Jaejoong.

" Minimal dua kali." Yunho tersenyum licik.

" Pervert."

Chu~

- " Saranghae, BooJaejoong." Bisik Yunho sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tak bisa didengar, pada Jaejoong yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Setelah 'melakukannya' 4 kali, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan mengikuti Jaejoong berbaring di sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu munculnya desahan-desahan sexy, gerakan-gerakan erotis dan suasana panas dalam ruang kerja Yunho.

" Nghh..."

Yunho agak tercekat, Jaejoong bergerak sambil sedikit membuka matanya.

Oh, God. Jangan sampai Jaejoong mendengar yang barusan kukatakan. Batin Yunho, gugup dan sangat khawatir.

" Kau bilang apa barusan, Yun? Aku kurang jelas. Tolong katakan sekali lagi."

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Ia tak jadi ketahuan.

" Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ucapan selamat tidur. Tidurlah, Boo. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Besok pagi akan kuatar kau dan Moon Bin pulang."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam, dalam pelukan Yunho.

' Yunnie, kenapa kau berbohong? Aku mendengarmu, aku belum tidur. Seandainya kau mengatakan hal itu sejak awal, mungkin semua tak akan serumit ini. Tidak ada Park Yoochun atau Park Soo Jin dalam hidup kita. Hanya ada kita dan Moon Bin. Sekarang jalan kita sangat rumit. Kau dengan Park Soo Jin, aku dengan pasanganku nanti. Dan apakah selamanya kita akan terus begini?' batin Jaejoong.

" Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak awal bagaimana persahabatan aneh yang dijalani Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho?" ujar Yoochun memastikan. Ia seolah tidak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar dari bibir sepupunya - Park Soo Jin. Yoochun menyeruput lagi secangkir kopi di depannya. Setelah kemarin bertemu kembali, Yoochun pagi ini mengajak Soo Jin bertemu di sebuah cafè kenamaan. Selain untuk membahas masalah keluarga, juga tentang asmara. Yang saling berkaitan dan bisa jadi akan terbentuk sebuah kerjasama asmara diantara mereka berdua.

" Yeah, aku pernah menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki latar belakang dan semuang tentang Yunho. Sebelum Eomma menyuruhku membantu Yunho keluar dari keterpurukan karena Eommaku kasihan pada Eomma Jung yang sedih melihat putranya terpuruk setelah kepergian Kim Jaejoong." Soo Jin mulai bercerita.

" Kalau seperti itu, kenapa kau bisa sampai menikah dengan Jung Yunho?"

" Juga karena Eomma yang memaksaku, kali ini karena Eomma Jung sangat menginginkan cucu. Aish, kau tahu, Park Yoochu. Hampir setiap hari si tua bangka itu menceramahiku panjang lebar karena sampai sekarang aku belum hamil. Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya demi dia. Tua Bangka itu tidak pernah menyalahkan anaknya, siapa tahu Yunho sendiri penyebab aku tidak bisa hamil sekarang." Soo Jin terlihat kesal kini.

Yoochun tertawa kecil. Ia pikir pernikahan Yunho dan Soo Jin berlandaskan cinta karena saat bertemu kemarin, pasangan Yunho dan Soo Jin terlihat serasi dan harmois, Soo Jin juga sangat manis sebagai istri.

" Minta cerai saja kalau begitu."

" Minta cerai? Kau gila, Park Yoochun. Eomma akan membunuhku kalau itu terjadi."

Yoochun tertawa semakin terang-terangan. Ini terlalu konyol baginya.

" Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah pergi ke rumah Kim Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan anaknya Kim Jaejoong. Shit, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejoong. Namja menjijikan itu menjadi parasit dalam rumah tanggaku dengan Yunho. Yunho lebih mementingkan sahabat dari pada istri."

" Kim Jaejoong tidak menjijikan! Jung Yunho-mu itu yang suka mencari perhatian pada Jaejoong. Saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, Jung Yunho tanpa sungkan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan mesra di hadapanku. Jadi, yang menjijikan itu Jung Yunho, bukan Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun meledak-ledak. Tentu saja ia tak terima, orang yang (mungkin) ia cintai dihina seperti itu.

" Kenapa jadi marah-marah padaku. Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai Kim Jaejoong sekarang?"

" Ne, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan berhenti mencintainya. Dan kau tadi marah-marah karena Jaejoong ada diantara kalian berdua, kau menyukai Jung Yunho?"

Soo Jin mendadak terdiam dan nampak gugup.

" I-itu bukan urusanmu."

Yunho berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki apartement Jaejoong. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Moon Bin berangkat sekolah. Bau harum menyengat langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Senyum merekah tercipta dari bibir tebal Yunho, ia terlalu hafal siapa dibalik ini semua.

Yunho melangkah tanpa ragu ke dapur.

Jaejoong sibuk berkutat dengan aneka bahan dan bumbu untuk membuat sarapan pagi khusus dirinya dan Yunho. Ia sampai tak menyadari, Yunho mengamatinya gerak-geriknya dari tadi.

Grep~ Jaejoong nyaris menjatuhkan minyak yang masukan ke dalam wajan, begitu sepasang lengan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.

" Bear..."

Tidak perlu berpikiran jauh, saat ini hanya Jung Yunho yang berpeluang mengganggu acara memasaknya.

" Boo, aku menginginkan dirimu sekali lagi."

" Monster... !" seru namja berwajah imut pada namja tinggi yang kini tampak kesal karena suara namja imut tersebut telah memekakan telinganya dan terperanjat.

" Dolphin! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak kalau memasuki kantorku apalagi ruang kerjaku ini. Suaramu bisa membuat telinga seluruh karyawan di sini pecah," protes Changmin - namja yang dipanggil 'monster' tersebut.

" Changminnie, kau marah padaku?" tanya namja imut itu sambil merangkul bahu Changmin. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa ruang kerja Changmin ini.

" 2 tahun di Amerika, kenapa kau tak operasi untuk menghilangkan suara dolphin-mu itu, Junsu Hyeong?" Pletak~

" Junsu Hyeong!" teriak Changmin tidak terima. Ia bertanya baik-baik, tapi Junsu malah berbuat kasar padanya.

" Aku baru saja pulang ke Korea, seharusnya kau tidak menyambutku dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan? Kau malah menyodoriku pertanyaan konyol," jawab Junsu dengan ceria. Ia melihat penuh kerinduan pada Changmin - sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

" Yunho Hyeong kemana? Dia masih bekerja disini bukan?" tanya Junsu.

Junsu pergi ke Amerika 2 tahun lalu, ia memutuskan melanjutkan sisa waktu 2 tahun kuliah S-1 nya di negeri Paman Syam tersebut. Semula ia kuliah di Seoul, satu kampus dan berteman akrab dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Bagi Junsu, Yunho adalah kakak dan Changmin adalah adiknya.

" Kim Jaejoong kembali ke Korea tepat 2 hari sebelum acara pernikahan Yunho Hyeong dan Park Soo Jin dilaksanakan."

" Mwo!" Junsu melebarkan matanya, ia tak dapat berkomentar panjang.

" Hidup Yunho Hyeong sangat rumit sekarang. Hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja karena sedang ada masalah dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham seberapa besar rasa peduli Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ah, atau tepatnya perasaan cinta.

Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin adalah sahabat dekat sejak awal masuk kuliah. Yunho tak menutupi apapun dari dua sahabatnya tersebut, ia bercerita banyak tentang Kim Jaejoong - bagaimana perasaannya untuk namja cantik itu. Junsu dan Changmin juga seperti Yunho. Ketiganya saling terbuka, tak pernah terselip keinginan dari diri masing-masing untuk berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya, sekecil apapun itu.

" Aku benar-benar prihatin pada Yunho Hyeong. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Yunho Hyeong dulu sampai masalah dia sendiri selesai. Shim Changmin, kau maukan menggantikan Yunho Hyeong untuk membantuku?" pinta Junsu sambil mengenggam tangan Changmin, dengan tatapan memohon.

" Memang ada masalah apa denganmu, Hyeong?"

" Ada," jawab Junsu dengan mantap.

" Apa itu?"

" Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Dia rekan kerjaku di Amerika sana. Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku padanya, tapi dia menolakku-"

"Lalu?" Changmin jadi penasaran. Junsu menggantungkan ceritanya.

" Tapi anehnya, dia selalu marah-marah pada setiap namja atau yeoja yang berdekatan denganku. Gara-gara hal itu, orang lain jadi tak berani mendekatiku secara lebih. Menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan siapapun." Junsu menghela nafas sebentar.

" Terahir dia meniduriku secara paksa, setelah dia melihatku berciuman dengan rekan kerjaku yang lain. Aku yakin dia melakukan semua itu karena cemburu. Tapi dia selalu mengelak dengan bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa yang ia tak bisa melupakan dan masih sangat mencintai mantannya di SMA dulu. Dia sebetulnya mencintaiku, hanya saja dia bodoh - tak bisa mengungkapkan itu semua, malah mencari alasan untuk menghindariku. Sampai-sampai dia menjauhiku hingga Korea. Dia pikir aku tak bisa menemukan batang hidungnya di Korea ini? Aku sudah memegang data-data pribadinya."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dua sahabatnya bisa bersamaan didera masalah-masalah yang sama-sama rumitnya? Changmin diam-diam berdoa agar tidak tertular kedua sahabatnya itu. Perusahaan saja sudah membuat kepalanya seolah mau meledak, ia tak mau tambah pusing dengan hal-hal lain lagi.

" Changmin! Malah melamun!" bentak Junsu menepuk keras bahu Changmin.

" Ah, mianhae. Em... nama orang yang kau cari siapa? Biar aku mudah melacaknya," ujar Changmin.

" Park Yoochun, namanya Park Yoochun." -

" Jadi, kita sepakat menghancurkan hubungan baik Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho?"

" Kau mencintai, Jung Yunho."

" Ini kerja sama menguntungkan, Jaejoong jatuh padaku dan Yunho padamu."

Ucapan-ucapan Yoochun tersebut bergentayang di benak Soo Jin. Yoochun memberi waktu padanya sampai besok pagi untuk memberikan keputusan atas tawaran itu. Buk~

" Mi-mianhae." Soo Jin langsung membukkan badan. Pikirannya kalut, ia jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan menuju ke rumahnya ini.

" Soo Jin?"

Soo Jin mengangkat kelapanya, bola matanya seketika melebar melihat sosok mertuanya - ibu Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

" Eomma?"

" Aku baru ke rumah kalian, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Kau habis dari mana? Kemana Yunho? Dan kau sudah hamil atau belum?"

Shit. Soo Jin mengumpat tanpa henti di dalam hati, ia paling benci bertemu dengan mertuanya yang menurutnya sangat cerewet.

" Aku baru bertemu temanku di cafè dan... a-aku belum hamil. Mianhae." Soo Jin menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aish, tidak berguna."

DEG Soo Jin merasakan sesak di dadanya. ' Tua bangka tidak tahu malu,' batinnya kemudian.

" Yunho?"

" D-dia ada di apartement Kim Jaejoong."

Nyonya Jung berjalan pelan-pelan memasuki apartemen Jaejoong, senyuman merekah terlukis di bibirnya. Jaejoong memang memberikan telah memberikan duplikat kunci apartementnya pada ibu Yunho, Nyonya Jung sudah seperti ibu kandung bagi Jaejoong. Nyonya Jung sangat senang mendengar Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bertemu kembali dan saat ini keduanya tengah bersama.

" Yunhh... pelanhh... pelanhh..."

DEG Perasaan negatif tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam perasaan hati Nyonya Jung, mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Beliau jadi terdorong untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Tubuh Nyonya Jung melemas seketika saat beliau melewati ruang makan. 'Kedua anaknya' tengah bercinta panas diatas meja makan. Matanya melebar, pikirannya mendadak penuh. Rasanya Nyonya Jung ingin pingsan saja.

" JUNG YUNHO, KIM JAEJOONG! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 5 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

I'm comeback with this ff. .

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Kekakuan memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar. Keduanya kini tidak jauh ibarat tersangka yang sedang berhadapan dengan vonis hakim, atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

"Sejak kapan kalian seperti ini, hah?!" tanya Nyonya Jung yang duduk di sofa seberang Yunjae, terdengar lantang dan penuh amarah.

"Se-sejak kami SMA, eomma," jawab Yunho takut-takut.

"Tuhan..." Nyonya Jung mendadak tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Beliau menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandararan kursi.

"Tuhan, apa dosaku, apa dosa Kim. Kenapa kau menimpakan hal seperti pada putra-putra kami."Nyonya Jung memijit pelipisnya. Terpukul, terkejut, tentu saja. Apa yang dilakukan putranya dan putra sahabatnya (yang ia anggap seperti anak kandung sendiri) melakukan hal yang tidak pantas? Terlebih, mereka melakukannya sudah sejak SMA dulu? Oh, rasanya beliau ingin bersujud di kaki Tuan dan Nyonya Kim atas kegalalannya melaksanakan amanat untuk menjaga Jaejoong dan tentu yang paling utama atas kesalahan besar putranya - Jung Yunho.

"Eomma Jung..." Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihat Nyonya Jung dalam keadaan begitu, segera beranjak dari sebelah Yunho dan beralih duduk di dekat Nyonya Jung.

"Eom-" Jaejoong bermaksud membantu Nyonya Jung memijit kepalanya, namun ditepis oleh beliau. Ibu Yunho tersebut kali ini memandang tajam pada putranya.

"Jung Yunho, kau tahukan Jaejoong itu-"

"Bisa mengandung," potong Yunho cepat, "Kim Moon Bin adalah anakku dan Jaejoong," lanjutnya, berhasil membuat Nyonya Jung nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

" Oh... Tuhan... Kim... mianhae, aku tidak menjaga anak kalian dengan baik. Oh... kepalaku... jantungku... Oh..." Nyonya Jung mengeluh, semakin putus asa. Beliau tak habis pikir akan tingkah 'putra-putranya' yang demikian.

"Eomma, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Yunho menginginkan apapun dariku," Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Jung.

"Termaksuk menyerahkan dirimu sendiri? Ya, Tuhan, Jae. Eomma menyayangimu seperti eomma menyayangi Yunho. Coba pikiran, Jae. Eomma mana yang rela anaknya 'rusak'? Aish."

Sret~

Nyonya Jung tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Masih sambil memegangi kepala, beliau berjalan menuju kesalah satu kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Eomma Jung!" pekik Jaejoong hendak mengejar Nyonya Jung, tapi Yunho lebih cekatan menarik lengannya. Hingga namja cantik ini terjatuh kembali di sofa.

Grep~

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, mengecupi leher Jaejoong secara bertubi-tubi.

"Nghh... Yunhh... jangan..."

"Yang tadi belum selesai, Boo. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Ada Eomma, Yunhh... Jangan konyol kauhh."

"Aku tidak peduli. Junior-ku membutuhkan hole-mu sangat."

Sret~

Buk~

Beberapa detik kemudian tanpa Jaejoong sadari, kini ia telah terlentang pasrah dibawah Yunho yang melihatnya dengan bernafsu.

"Mpphh... YUNNIE JANGAN!"teriak Jaejoong ahirnya. Ia sebetulnya tidak bermaksud melarang Yunho, mereka tidak sedang berdua atau bertiga dengan Moon Bin di dalam apartementnya sekarang. Seharusnya Yunho lebih bisa menahan diri terlebih mengingat emosi Nyonya Jung tengah memuncak gara-gara mereka berdua.

Jaejoong mengumpat berkali-kali sebari terus mencegah Yunho yang terus berusaha mencium dirinya. Sepertinya akal sehat Yunho telah tertutupi oleh tebalnya nafsu.

"Yunhmmmp..."

Yunho menyingerai, saat ia berhasil mengendalikan Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Baru beberapa saat Yunho menikmati manis bibir cherry Jaejoong, seperti pukulan dengan bantal mengenai tubuhnya. Agak tidak rela, Yunho melepaskan ciuamannya. Namja tampan ini lalu mengangkat kepalanya - menengok siapa yang memukulnya.

Mata musangnya melebar.

"Eom-" Buk~

Buk~

Buk~

Nyonya Jung seolah tanpa ampun terus memukul Yunho dengan bantal sofa. Saat beliau tengah berpikir keras tentang YunJae yang melampaui batas yang disebut 'persahabatan', beliau mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Saat keluar dari salah satu kamar (untuk melihat Jaejoong), beliau dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Yunho yang 'memaksa' Jaejoong. Rasa berdosa terhadap almarhum Tuan dan Nyonya Kim semakin menyeruak di hati Nyonya. Putranya - Jung Yunho telah berbuat dosa besar pada putra keluarga Kim - Kim Jaejoong.

"Eomma... ampun..." mohon Yunho, terus berlari untuk menghindari pukulan Nyonya Jung.

"DASAR ANAK KURANGAJAR...!"

Buk~

Buk~

Buk~

Tentu saja, apartemen Jaejoong yang memang tak terlalu luas, mempermudah Nyonya Jung menangkap Yunho. Entah sudah berapa pukulan bantal yang melayang di tubuh Yunho.

"Aigoo..." gumam Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Nyonya Jung dan Yunho saat ini persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain perang-perangan. Jaejoong semakin lama tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa lepas.

"Joongie-ah, kau baik-baik saja kan, Sayang?" tanya Nyonya Jung terlihat sangat khawatir. Beliau meraba - mencari penuh selidik kemungkinan bagian tubuh Jaejoong ada yang terluka karena Yunho.

"Aku sangat baik, Eomma. Jangan khawatir."

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Nyonya Jung dan memeluk wanita paruh baya yang baginya adalah ibu keduanya setelah ibunya sendiri - Nyonya Kim tentu saja.

"Joongie, jika Yunho memaksamu lagi seperti tadi, beritahu eomma. Eomma akan membunuhnya untukmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, agak melirik pada Yunho. Mata mereka saling bertemu dengan malu-malu. Jaejoong tidak mungkin akan keberataan saat pria yang sesungguhnya sangat ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri itu, menginginkan dirinya. Tidak tahukah Eomma Jung-nya itu, bagaimana perasaanya saat melihat Yunho memejamkan mata, memuji keindahan tubuhnya, mendesah puas dan nikmat atas 'kenikmatan' yang ia berikan? Jaejoong bahkan sampai sulit untuk menggambarkannya.

Yunho terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Joongie, benarkah eomma sudah memiliki cucu sekarang?" Nyonya Jung melihat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ne, Eomma. Kim Moon Bin adalah cucu Eomma Jung-ku yang tercinta."

"Joongie... sayangku... Gomawo sudah memberikan cucu untuk eomma."

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Jaejoong memincingkan sebelah matanya, wajahnya dihujani kecupan-kecupan ringan oleh Nyonya Jung yang tampak sangat senang.

"Eomma, juga jangan melupakanku. Moon Bin ada karena aku yang bekerja sangat keras malam itu," ujar Yunho, agak mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Nyonya Jung. Membuat raut wajah Nyonya Jung berubah seperti marah, sesaat kemudian.

Sret~

"DASAR ANAK MESUM! MESUM!"

Buk~

Buk~

Buk~

Kebali, Nyonya Jung memukul Yunho dengan bantal.

"Eomma, ampun... ampun..." Kembali juga Yunho harus berlari-lari menghindari ibunya.

"Anak kurangajar, mesum. Oh, Tuhan..."

"Nona, cincin pesananku apakah sudah jadi?" tanya Yoochun yang berada di dalam sebuah toko perhiasaan langganan keluarga Park sejak dulu.

"Ini, Tuan." Pemilik toko pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati merah menyala pada Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum mengamati cincin pesanannya ternyata persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Sepasang cincin untuk pernikahan, terukir pula dua huruf inisial - JJ dan YC.

"Park Yoochun?"

Yoochun agak tersentak dari lamunannya, ******

"Siang, Noona."

"Oh, Tuan Park. Tunggu sebentar, pesanan Tuan saya ambilkan dulu."

Yoochun tersenyum melihat pada pemilik toko yang berjalan memunggunginya - mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya. Ia telah menunggu seminggu lebih pesanannya tersebut jadi.

"Ini Tuan." Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik toko kembali dan menyerahkan sepasang cincin mewah di dalam kotak berbentuk hati kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun semakin berbinar ketika cincin tersebut persis seperti keinginannya. Ia jadi tak sabar lagi melihat salah satunya melingkar di jari manis Jaejoong. Yoochun tersenyum-senyum sendirian, tidak menyadari beberapa orang di sebelahnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Park Yoochun gila?

"Noona!"teriak seseorang lantang, seketika mengiterupsi lamunan Yoochun.

"Noona, bolehkah aku pinjam mobilmu, mobilku rusak. Dan aku ada urusan penting."

Yoochun terdiam mendengarkan orang di sebelahnya berbicara. Ia merasa suaranya sudah sangat familiar - pemiliknya selalu membuat jantungnya menggila dengan alasan tidak jelas. Seperti sedang jatuh cinta? Yoochu berpikir itu konyol dan tidak mungkin, sudah jelas-jelas ia hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Namun ketika orang itu menggodanya, Yoochun akan larut - kehilangan kendali - sama sekali tidak menolak. Beberapa kali bahkan mereka telah tidur bersama. Yoochun merasa ia bisa gila kalau terus memikirkan orang itu.

"Baik,tapi nanti jam 10 malam harus sudah kembali. Aku bisa dimarahi suamiku kalau tahu aku meminjamimu mobil untuk bersenang-senang. Kau harus ingat itu, Junsu-ah."

Dan... Seperti ajaib, apa yang memenuhi di otaknya tiba-tiba muncul, Yoochun pun terhenyak. Ia melirik ke arah samping. Namja imut yang baru mengacaukan benaknya, kini berdiri sampil berbicara serius dengan pemilik toko.

Belum beralih pandangan Yoochun, Junsu ternyata menoleh pula - ke arah Yoochun. Juga terhenyak dengan keberadaan Yoochun. Tidak dipungkiri lagi ia merasa bahagia seperti baru mendapat harta karun. Pria yang dicari dengan bersusah payah telah ditemukan.

"Park Yoochun!"girang Junsu langsung mencoba memeluk Yoochun, tapi pria cassanova itu langsung juga mendorong Junsu.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengejarku, Kim Junsu. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali mengejarku sampai ke Korea? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menguntit apapun yang ku kerjakan selama di Korea?"ujar Yoochun mempercepat langkahnya. Di belakang Junsu mengikuti, berusaha menyamai langkah Yoochun.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu, justru aku sedang mencarimu. Tidak kusangka kita bertemu di toko perhiasaan kakak iparku."

Yoochun tidak menjawab kali ini. Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan pangilan-panggilan Junsu, untuk berhenti. Pikirannya semakin tidak karuan, jantungnya berdegup kencang masih karena Junsu. Entah, hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk berhenti tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Yoochun tidak ingin membuat Junsu terus mengharapkannya, bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin membuat Junsu membencinya.

Jaejoong kemarin bersedia menerima ajakannya untuk memulai hubungan mereka dari awal lagi. Tapi Yoochun tidak ingin berlama-lama, mengingat usia mereka yang sepantasnya sudah menikah. Yoochun berniat melamar Jaejoong nanti malam dan ia tidak mau rencana tersebut gagal hanya karena Junsu, yang mungkin bisa berbuat nekat demi cinta.

"Park Yoochunnie..." Junsu merengek, meraih lengan Yoochun dan agak menariknya.

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dengan kesal, lalu berbalik menatap Junsu serius.

"Kim Junsu, dengarkan aku,"kata Yoochun serius.

"Ne," jawab Junsu tersenyum manis.

Damn. Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia paling benci ketika Junsu tersenyum begitu karena akan membuat jantung Yoochun menggila.

"Chunnie..." panggil Junsu hendak meraup wajah Yoochun karena pria dihadapannya ini malah melamun. Yoochun cepat menampiknya begitu tersadar kembali.

"Jauhi aku mulai sekarang, aku akan melamar kekasihku nanti malam. Kau lihat, cincin ini bukan cincin biasa tapi cincin untuk pasangan. Kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai kekasihku itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ku harap kau tidak mengganggu kebahagiaan kami."

Seperti petir menyambar di cuaca cerah. Junsu terdiam seketika, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Sakit, hatinya hancur seperti kepingan-kepingan kaca tidak berguna.

"Aku lelah, Kim Junsu. Kau selalu mengusik hidupku selama 5 tahun ini di Amerika."

Mata Junsu terasa memanas dan penuh, air matanya mulai menyeruak. Benarkah seperti itu Park Yoochun? Lalu kenapa kau selalu over protectif pada setiap orang yang mendekatiku? Dan saat 'melakukannya', kau selalu memejamkan matamu dan sangat menikmati semuanya? Apa arti semua itu Park Yoochun.

"Lupakan aku, carilah pria atau wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku. Aku... aku hanya bisa membuatmu selalu sakit hati. Mian." Yoochun melepaskan tangan Junsu dari lengannya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja imut itu.

Bruk~

Junsu menjatuhkan dirinya, bersimpuh. Tangis tak mampu ia elak lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 6 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

''KAU YANG MEMULAINYA, JUNG YUNHO!''

''AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH DENGAN JAEJOONG!''

Park Soo Jin lalu menyingerai. Ia hendak membelai pipi Yunho, tapi ditepis namja tampan itu.

''JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, KAU MENJIJIKAN, PARK SOO JIN!''

''KAU LEBIH MENJIJIKAN, JUNG YUNHO! Aku tidak bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau dan Jaejoong sering melakukan sex sejak kalian sekolah dulu dan bocah setan bernama Moon Bin itu anak kalian. Apa seperti itu masih layak disebut persahabatan?'' kata Soo Jin menahan air mata yang mulai menyeruak. Ia tidak tahan lagi berpura-pura bodoh dengan yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dulu ia memang tidak peduli semua itu, tapi kini ia menyadari telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho dan kenyataan tersebut tentu membuatnya sakit di hati.

Yunho terdiam. Jujur saja ia juga bingung menyebut hubungannya dengan Jaejoong itu apa. Sahabat? Seperti kata Soo Jin, mereka sering melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Selingkuh? Ia dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki komitmen hubungan khusus.

''Kenapa kau diam, Jung Yunho. Kau bisa selingkuh, kenapa aku tidak boleh selingkuh, huh?!'' ujar Soo Jin lagi, mengenai Yunho sangat dalam.

Yunho semakin tertunduk, entah malu atau kesal, membingungkan - bercampur aduk di benaknya. Sesaat lalu ketika Yunho memasuki apartementnya usai bekerja ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah kamarnya dan Soo Jin. Yunho penasaran dan mencoba mencari tahu. Pemandangan sungguh tidak ia duga terlihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, istrinya - Park Soo Jin tengah bercinta dengan pria yang tidak Yunho kenal. Yunho marah pada Soo Jin? Pantaskah? Ia sendiri di belakang Soo Jin sering melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Brak~  
Yunho membanting pintu kamar mereka, bergegas keluar dari apartement, dengan perasaan kacau.

# # #

''Chunnie, cukuphh...''ujar Jaejoong, menjauhkan kepala Yoochun yang sibuk memberi kissmark di lehernya.

''Apa jawabanmu, Jae?'' tanya Yoochun, kali ini serius dengan menatap Jaejoong.

''Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya, Chunnie. Aku juga harus bertanya dulu pada anakku dan Eomma Jung.''

''Eomma Jung? Ibunya Jung Yunho maksudmu?'' tanya Yoochun menyeritkan dahi. Ia mengerti izin dari Moon Bin memang perlu, tapi Nyonya Jung?

''Ne, Eomma Jung yang merawatku setelah orangtuaku meninggal. Dia seperti ibu kandungku sendiri, jadi restu darinya juga perlu.''

''Oh... Arasso.'' Yoochun tersenyum, lega. Bukan masalah serius. ''Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Joongie. Kau jangan menolak, ini permintaan pertamaku sejak kita resmi jadian dulu.''bisik Yoochun kemudian.

''Baiklah, tapi jangan berisik, Chunnie. Aku tidak mau Moon Bin terbangun. Hari ini dia sedang marah, kau tahu sendiri kalau dia marah. Moon Bin tidak akan melepaskanku atau membiarkan oranglain menyentuhku.''

Chu~  
Yoochun mencium bibir Jaejoong, lalu menggendong namja cantik tersebut ala bridal style menuju kamar tamu.

# # #

''Hyung, hentikan. Kau sudah mabuk berat.'' Changmin mengingatkan. Ia merebut segelas bir yang hendak Yunho teguk kembali.

''Kembalikan! Jangan ikut campur, Shim Changmin.'' Yunho merebut gelas itu lagi, dan meneguknya.

''Shim Changmin, kau tahu, aku namja ini yang paling sia-sia di dunia ini. Istriku selingkuh karena aku dan aku, tidak bisa hidup damai dengan orang yang kucintai hahahaha.''

Buk~  
Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja di atas meja. Sesekali ia masih merancau - merutuki takdirnya.

Changmin meneguk minumannya sambil menghela nafas panjang - mengamati Yunho yang tidak berdaya karena mabuk. Seberat itukah masalahmu, Hyung? Changmin tidak dapat berbuat banyak, ia tahu masalah Yunho tapi ia tidak ingin ikut campur, kecuali jika Yunho sendiri yang memintanya.

# # #

''Brenkseng! Keterlaluan...!''

Sret~

''Yah, Junsu hyung!''pekik Changmin, tiba-tiba Junsu datang dan langsung merampas segelas bir yang hendak ia minum.

Junsu meneguknya dengan tergesa.

''Eh?! Minnie, ini siapa?''tanya Junsu, mengambil duduk di sebelah Changmin. Melihat Yunho yang tidak berdaya - menidurkan kepala di atas meja.

''Itu Yunho hyung.''

Junsu nyaris menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya ke wajah Changmin. Ia lalu melihat agak tidak percaya, setahunya selama ini berteman, Yunho bukan tipe yang gemar mabuk-mabukan apalagi pergi ke club, seperti dirinya Changmin. Yunho lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah, tentu karena ada Jaejoong. Apa karena mereka tidak tinggal bersama lagi lantas namja tampan itu berubah?

''Kenapa kau memandangi Yunho hyung seperti keheranan begitu?'' Changmin melirik pada Junsu.

''Tidak, Minnie. Hanya tidak biasa saja, apa selama aku pergi ke Amerika Yunho hyung telah berubah jadi gemar clubing?''Junsu melihat pada Changmin, penuh tanda tanya.

''Ck, ternyata percuma saja kau sekolah di luar negeri kalau kau tetap bodoh, berpikiran sependek itu. Yunho hyung orang yang teguh pendiriannya, dia tidak akan mudah tergoda dengan kesenangan manapun.''

Pletak~

''Yah! Junsu hyung, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku. Sakit...''Changmin menyentuh kepalanya, menatap kesal Junsu.

''Bocah kecil, kau berani mengatai hyung-mu bodoh.''

Changmin mengendus semakin kesal. Bocah kecil? Kapan Junsu dan Yunho berhenti mengatainya anak kecil, ia dan kedua 'hyung-nya' hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja. Aish.

''Brengsenk! Wanita menjijikan!''

Pyarr~  
Yunho tiba-tiba merancau, menyerobot gelas di meja dan melemparkan ke lantai begitu saja. Namun ia kemudian terkulai kembali. Changmin mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali kepada para pengunjung lain yang jadi melihat Yunho - sumber suara barang pecah, sementara Junsu masih diam, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho hyung?''tanya Junsu ahirnya.

''Istrinya selingkuh.''

''What!''kali ini tidak bisa dicegah, Junsu menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Changmin. Namja jangkung itu pun tersentak dan langsung berdiri.

''Junsu hyung! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, kenapa sejak datang tadi kau sangat menyebalkan padaku, huh!'' kesal Changmin setengah berteriak. Membuat Junsu yang sebetulnya tengah labil pikirannya, dengan cepat tersulut emosinya.

''PARK YOOCHUN MELAMAR KEKASIH LAMANYA MALAM INI JUGA. Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa hancurnya aku, Changminnie. HATIKU HANCUR! RASANYA AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG MEMBUAT YOOCHUN MEMBOHONGI PERASAANNYA SENDIRI. AKU MEMBECINYA, AKU INGIN MENCEKIKNYA DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!''

Glug~  
Brak~  
Junsu meneguk untuk terahir kali sisa bir yang dalam gelasnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya, beruntung ia belum kehilangan kewarasannya, ia tidak perlu mengamuk - menghancurkan barang-barang di bar. Junsu melemas, begitu pula Changmin. Keduanya terduduk kembali, Junsu pun ahirnya menangis.

Sesaat Changmin terdiam - mencerna kata-kata Junsu barusan. Ia tidak menyangka serumit dan seberat ini perjuangan Junsu mendapatkan cinta. Cinta? Kenapa kau membuat kedua hyung-ku menderita karena mu? Perlahan Changmin mendekatkan duduknya pada Junsu, lalu memeluk namja imut itu.

'' A-apa kau bilang tadi, Junsu-ah. Park Yoochun? Yoochun si jidad lebar itu?''tanya Yunho, menegakkan kepalanya. Ia mulai tersadar setelah Junsu menyebut-nyebut nama Yoochun. Melamar? Ia juga jadi kepikiran Jaejoong.

''Ne, dia memang berjidad lebar. Yun-Yunho hyung, kau mengenal Yoochun-ku?''tanya Junsu tiba-tiba merasa penasaran, bangun dari pelukan Changmin dan lalu menatap Yunho. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban, tapi Yunho malah bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi begitu saja meski dengan langkah sempoyan.

''YUNHO HYUNG!''teriak Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

# # #

''Joongie, kau sangat indah,''puji Yoochun membelai pipi Jaejoong di bawahnya. Ia sebenarnya menahan kekesalan yang besar. Bagaimana tidak, di sekujur tubuh polos Jaejoong kini masih terlihat jelas bekas kissmark. Yoochun sangat yakin itu berhubungan dengan Yunho. YunJae berciuman? Yunho mencumbu Jaejoong? Yoochun terlalu sering melihatnya sejak SMA - bahkan sebelum ia dan Jaejoong jadian. Meski begitu Yoochun tetap yakin YunJae hanya sebatas itu, tidak mungkin sampai tidur bersama.

''Chnniehhh...'' desah Jaejoong, merasakan kenikmatan karena juniornya diremas Yoochun penuh perasaan. Sementara Yoochun sambil membuka celanya.

Ting~Tong~Ting~Tong  
Brak~Brak~

''Chunniehh...hentikanhh sebentar. Adhh...ada tamu.''Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari juniornya.

''Biarkan saja, nanti juga pergi sendiri kalau tidak dibukakan,'' balas Yoochun tampak tidak peduli. Ia malah membimbing tangan Jaejoong untuk memanjakan junior-nya terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia menyatukan diri dengan Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yoochun dengan tidak tenang. Gedoran pintu dan bel yang terus berbunyi semakin sering membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, ia lalu mendorong Yoochun sekuat tenaga.

''Joongie!''protes Yoochun, sangat kesal. Saat ia mulai terangsang, Jaejoong melepaskannya tiba-tiba?

''Chunnie, sementara kau atasi sendiri milikmu. Aku akan membukakan pintu,'' ujar Jaejoong, dengan tergesa-gesa memakai pakaiannya, tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun. Ia langsung begitu saja berlari kecil keluar kamar.

# # #

Cklek~

''Hallo, BooJae,'' sapa Yunho masih merancau. Ia belum sepenuhnya lepas dari pengaruh alkohol.

''Yunnie, astaga. Apa yang terjadi denganmu kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan begini?''tanya Jaejoong khawatir, menarik pelan Yunho ke dalam apartementnya dan menutup pintu. Ia kemudian memeluk Yunho.

''BooJae... BooJae... BooJae...''Yunho masih merancau, ia menggerak-gerakan kepala - mengendus leher Jaejoong. Kissmark di sana, membuat emosi Yunho mulai meluap.

Yunho jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri - langsung menyerang leher Jaejoong - bekas kissmark-kissmark tersebut.

''Ukh! Yunhh...'' desah Jaejoong, secara kasar Yunho menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Yunho melakukannya tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang terus mengeluh sakit. Yeah, Yunho marah oranglain 'menyentuhnya' Jaejoong-nya, tapi tentu ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung kepada Jaejoong. Ia siapa? Ia tidak memiliki hak melarang Jaejoong dekat siapapun. Yunho 'membersihkan' kissmark-kissmark asing tersebut penuh emosi, hanya dirinya seorang yang boleh meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Jaejoong.

# # #

Yunho meminum teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan Jaejoong untuknya. Pengaruh alkohol mulai berkurang, ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak biasanya kau mabuk-mabukkan.''

Yunho meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya dari samping - memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

''Ada apa, Yunnie? Ceritalah,'' kata Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya - melihat pada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak yakin, tapi ia merasa pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat kesayangannya ini. Yunho tidak akan mabuk-mabukan kecuali sedang terjadi masalah serius.

Yunho malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Suara isakan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

''Yunnie...'' Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho, ia sekarang yakin, sesuatu memang tengah menimpa Yunho.

''Aku pria paling sia-sia di dunia ini. Pengecut, bodoh, brensenk. Hiks...'' ''Yunnie, jangan bicara begitu. Kau pria terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Kau telah memberikan pangeran kecil yang tampan untukku.''Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Terus terang, ia benci Yunho berkata seperti itu.

''Istriku selingkuh dan semua gara-gara aku yang tidak becus sebagai suami.'' Tangisan Yunho pecah ahirnya. Memang, harus diakui Yunho tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Soo Jin - hatinya telah direnggut oleh sahabat cantiknya. Namun perselingkuhan istrinya tersebut tetap membuat Yunho terpukul. Sebagai suami, ia sangat malu. Gagal menjadi kepala rumah rumah tangga untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia bukannya membahagiakan istrinya tapi justru membuat kacau, tidak memberi nafkah batin pada Soo Jin selayaknya para suami di luar sana. Yunho malah memberikannya untuk sosok Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak dapat menyalahkan Soo Jin, ini murni kesalahannya.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, masih berkaca-kaca ia menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Seolah menenggelamkan diri disana, mata indah itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

Chu~  
Ciuman tak terelakkan lagi. Jaejoong tidak mengelak ketika bibir tebal Yunho melumat bibir cherr-nya. Jaejoong tahu, ciuman termasuk salah satu cara Yunho dalam mencari ketenangan.

# # #

Yoochun berdiri agak kaku, di ruang tamu ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong dan Yunho berciuman panas. Bukankah dulu ia sudah biasa melihat mereka seperti itu? Tapi kenapa tetap saja menyakitkan? Yoochun menatap tajam pada Yunho yang ternyata menyadari kehadirannya. Malah Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak disadari, Yoochun telah mengempalkan tangannya, matanya terpejam erat. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak memperburuk keadaan, yang malah akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

''Joongie,'' panggil Yoochun setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya. Seketika Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yunho. Yoochun samar-samar menyingerai, senang melihat Yunho kesal sekali sekarang karena Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka.

'' Chunnie.''

''Oh, Jadi kau, Jung Yunho. Yang datang malam-malam begini.'' Yoochun berjalan mendekati YunJae, sambil memaksa tersenyum.

''Ah, Chunnie, ayo kita kembali kamar. Yunho, katamu kau ingin menginap, kau bisa tidur di kamar Moon Bin.'' Jaejoong cepat-cepat bangkit menghampiri Yoochun, dan menarik pria caSsanova itu menjauhi Yunho. Jaejoong tahu benar, seberapa besar Yunho membenci Yoochun begitu pula sebaliknya. Setiap dipertemukan di tempat yang sama, keributan pasti terjadi. Jaejoong menggiring Yoochun secara halus kembali ke kamar, ia tidak ingin keributan seperti itu terjadi lagi. Namun satu hal, hingga detik ini Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu, kenapa hubungan Yunho dan Yoochun bisa seburuk ini. Setiap kali Jaejoong bertanya pada keduanya, selalu dijawab oleh keduanya dengan dingin, seolah iritasi mendengar nama 'lawannya' disebut.

''Joongie, kita lanjutkan yang tadi,''bisik Yoochun, sambil menengok ke belakang diam-diam. Ia tersenyum kemenangan melihat pada Yunho yang ternyata juga menatapnya tajam.

''Iya, Chunnie.''

~TBC~

Mian jika berantakan, sekali lagi aku mau bilang, aku selalu kasih tanda buat misahin alur yang berbeda, tapi ntah kenapa setiap di pos tanda itu ilang.

aku g bgerti kenapa. Mohon bantuannya, aku orang baru di heheheheh


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 7 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

# # #

P.O.V Author

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, ia mengeram pelan - menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dirinya yang kacau semakin kacau lagi. Jaejoong akan bercinta dengan Yoochun? Damn, tidak boleh! Jaejoong hanya miliknya tapi ia tidak punya alasan kuat melarang Jae-Chun bercinta, toh mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Sedang Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sahabat. Konyol sekali.

''EOMMA...!'' teriakan Moon Bin di dalam kamar, seketika membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Yunho barusan.

''Astaga Binnie,'' pekik Yunho. Ia cepat bangkit menuju kamar Moon Bin. Semua beban pikiran Yunho seolah tersisih oleh Moon Bin. Yunho tidak khawatir tentang Jae-Chun, tapi Moon Bin. Yunho memahami putra nya itu, tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya kecil dulu, bisa saja Moon Bin berubah jadi 'monster' ketika sedang marah.

Prank~

''Woha!''pekik Yunho lagi. Sebuah robot-robotan nyaris mengenai wajahnya ketika baru satu langkah menginjak dalam kamar Moon Bin.

''EOMMA...!''

Prank~  
Buk~

Yunho tetap menerobos masuk dengan agak melindungi kepalanya agar barang-barang yang dilemparkan Moon Bin secara sembarang. Namja kecil tampan itu melemparkan apapun di dekatnya - mainan, bantal, atau barang lain, sambil menangis - memanggil-manggil Jaejoong. Yunho bermaksud akan menggendong Moon Bin tapi putra nya itu menolak mentah-mentah - malah memukul-mukul kecil tangan Yunho.

''Eomma... EOMMA KEMANA...!'' teriak Moon Bin dalam tangisannya.

# # #

Buk~

''Joongie! Kau mau kemana!'' teriak Yoochun setengah terkejut. Baru ia akan membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu malah mendorongnya tiba-tiba.

''Moon Bin bangun, Chunnie. Mianhae,''ujar Jaejoong, tergesa-gesa membuka pintu lalu berjalan ke kamar Moon Bin.

Jaejoong mematung di tengah-tengah pintu, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur menghindari Moon Bin yang terus berusaha memukulinya dengan bantal.

''Boo, tolong aku,''ujar yang melihat Jaejoong sudah datang.

'' Binnie, sudah. Itu appa-mu, sayang.'' Jaejoong berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju Moon Bin, mainan dan barang-barang banyak berserakan di lantai dan Jaejoong menghindari tidak menginjak semuanya.

Jaejoong tidak sadar Yoochun mengikutinya dari tadi. Yoochun mendengar ucapan terahir Jaejoong tersebut langsung mengurungkan langkah ikut masuk ke kamar Moon Bin.

''Eomma...''

Yoochun mendengar suara Moon Bin kali ini semakin menarik nafas berat. Yunho appanya? dan Jaejoong eommanya? Pikiran-pikiran konyol jadi berkelebatan di benaknya.

''Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Mana ada namja yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan, itu takdir para yeoja.'' Yoochun menggeleng berkali-kali, ia perlu menjernihkan otaknya. Ia harus realistis, tidak bisa konyol. Bisa saja mereka sedang melakukan permainan atau julukan Jaejoong yang cantik sebagai ibu dan Yunho sebagai ayahnya.

Yoochun meredam semua pikiran tidak masuk akalnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri. YunJae tidak seperti itu. Ia lalu memasuki kamar Moon Bin dengan langkah sedikit berat. Baru satu langkah ia sudah mendapati Yunho menghadangnya.

''Mau apa kau, Jung Yunho. Menyingkirlah dari situ,''suruh Yoochun pada Yunho. Seperti biasanya, ketus dan dingin.

''Aku mau menutup pintu. Kau lah yang harus menyingkir,'' balas Yunho tidak kalah dingin.

''Jangan konyol, aku ingin melihat Jaejoong dan anaknya.'' Yoochun bersikeras, tetap menerobos Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho tidak diam saja, ia terus menghalang-halangi Yoochun di ambang pintu.

''Jaejoong sedang menidurkan anaknya, jangan ganggu mereka. Moon Bin bisa mengamuk lagi,'' katanya.

''Lalu kau kenapa tidak keluar kalau begitu. Kau juga mengganggu mereka.''

''Itu beda, Moon Bin tidak nyaman dengan orang asing.''

Brak~  
Yunho menutup pintu tanpa menunggu Yoochun berkomentar. Ia tidak peduli sekarang, Yoochun memaki-maki dirinya di luar kamar.

''Yunnie, bukakan pintunya. Biarkan Yoochun masuk,'' perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia hanya tak habis pikir sebesar itu Yunho dan Yoochun saling membenci sampai enggan berada disatu tempat.

''Tidak, Boo. Nanti dia bisa mengganggu Moon Bin tidur.'' Yunho berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, dengan senyum sangat puas. Ia berhasil membalas dendam - berganti yang Yoochun kesal dan 'miliknya' tidak jadi disentuh orang lain. Yunho bertekad ini terahir kalinya, ia tidak akan lengah lagi. Jaejoong hanya miliknya, siapa pun harus menghadapinya sebelum menyentuh Jaejoong-nya. Egois? Keterlaluan? Terserah.

Yunho merebahkan diri di sebelah Moon Bin yang tampak tertidur didekap Jaejoong. Ia semakin tersenyum untuk memeluk Moon Bin sekaligus Jaejoong.

Sret~

''JANGAN SENTUH EOMMAKU!''teriak Moon Bin tiba-tiba, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari tubuh Jaejoong. YunJae terkejut tentu saja, tadinya mereka pikir Moon Bin tidur.

Yunho menyingerai malu - menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia teringat ketika kecil, ia juga bisa sangat posesif pada eomma-nya saat sedang marah. Yunho malah langsung memeluk Moon Bin dan mencium bertubi-tubi wajah putra kesayangannya itu.

''Hiks...hiks...eomma...''

''Jung Yunho, kau membuat Moon Bin menangis. Hentikan.''

''Moon Bin sangat menggemaskan kalau marah hahaha.''

Chu~  
Chu~  
Yunho tampak bersemangat membuat kesal Moon Bin, padahal ia mendapat pukulan-pukulan kecil dari putranya itu.

# # #

''Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain tidak boleh memilikimu,'' ujar seseorang tersenyum miris.

# # #

Jaejoong agak tersentak, ia menghentikan sebentar mengaduk makanan yang dimasaknya. Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, mendadak.

''Selamat pagi, Yun,'' sapanya lalu menengok ke samping. Langsung disambung Yunho dengan ciuaman beberapa menit. Morning kiss yang basah.

''Pagi, BooJae,''balas Yunho setelah mereka usai berciuman. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, terus menempel sepanjang namja cantik itu memasak.

''Binnie kemana?'' tanya Yunho.

''Sekolah, tadi pagi Eomma Jung datang dan ingin mengantarkan Moon Bin ke sekolah.''

''Oh... kalau jidad lebar?''

''Jidad lebar? Park Yoochun maksudmu?''

''Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia itu.''

Jaejoong mencubit gemas pinggang Yunho. Kapan kedua orang terdekatnya itu akan berhenti kekanak-kanakan? Saling mengatai dan tidak akur.

''Boo...''rengek Yunho, lebih tepat sedang memprotes Jaejoong.

''Kau dan Yoochun kapan akan berubah akur, huh!?''

''Sampai ke neraka pun kami tetap akan jadi musuh.''Sekali lagi Yunho mendapat cubitan lalu memprotes Jaejoong yang tertawa pelan.

''Dia pulang tadi malam, setelah aku menemuinya ketika kau dan Moon Bin sudah tidur.''

# # #

''Apa maksudmu kau akan menikah dengan Yoochun, Jae?!'' tanya Yunho mulai emosi. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garbunya, langsung menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

Ah Yunho nyaris lupa alasan tadi malam ia berbuat nekad, pergi ke apartement Jaejoong padahal sedang mabuk berat. Dan apakah berarti kedatangannya sia-sia? Yunho berharap ia salah mendengar.  
Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengambil keputusan secepat itu, terlebih tidak memberitahu dirinya atau eommanya dulu. Yunho tahu Jaejoong dalam melakukan apapun selalu minta persetujuan Nyonya Jung.

''Tadi malam Yoochun melamarku, dan  
aku sudah mendapat izin Eomma Jung untuk menerimanya. Rencananya nanti malam aku akan memberitahu Yoochun jawabanku ini.''

Brak~

Jaejoong tersentak nyaris jantungnya ingin keluar. Ia sampai menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya. Yunho menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuatnya sangat terkejut.

''Yunnie!'' bentak Jaejoong, merasa mulai kesal.

''Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan jidad lebar itu, Kim Jaejoong,'' ujar Yunho dengan tegas, ada emosi juga sebetulnya. Bagaimana mungkin eomma-nya juga tanpa berpikir panjang memberi restu? Damn. Ini mimpi buruk bagai Yunho.

''Kenapa tidak boleh, karena kau membecinya? Jangan kekanakan begitu, Yun.'' Jaejoong pun berdiri.

Dalam beberapa detik, suasana sarapan pagi YunJae yang santai dan ceria berubah tegang. Tentang Yoochun memang membuat Yunho iritasi dan gampang tersulut emosi. Ingin marah, tapi ia tak memiliki ide yang masuk akal untuk menentang rencana Jaejoong.

''Kenapa, Yun? Jangan diam saja.''

Yunho mengepalkan tangan, tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. Semakin sulit bagi Yunho, jika terus diam begini bisa jadi beberapa hari kedepan akan menjadi hari terahirnya dapat bersama Jaejoong, karena Yoochun pasti tak akan membiarkan dirinya mendekati Jaejoong lagi. Tapi mengungkapkan perasaan, bukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Banyak kemungkinan di benak Yunho, paling ia takuti adalah Jaejoong akan membencinya.

''KENAPA, JUNG YUNGHO! KATAKAN PADAKU!''teriak Jaejoong ahirnya, kesabarannya pun terbatas. Kenyataannya hati Jaejoong juga hancur sekarang, tapi ia lebih memilih realistis. Jika bertahan dengan cintanya, mungkin seumur hidup ia tidak akan menikah, padahal Moon Bin perlu sosok ayah. Ia seperti tidak ada harapan dengan Yunho.

''A-aku...''

''Apa, Yun?'' Jaejoong melunak.

''JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU, AKU TIDAK SUKA!''

Prank~  
Yunho melempar sendoknya sembarang, ia beranjak dari kursi dan mulai meninggalkan meja makan.

# # # #

''Joongie...'' Nyonya Jung tidak bisa menahan menitikan air mata, setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Tentang pertengkarannya dengan Yunho dan juga... perasaannya. Jaejoong bercerita dengan takut-takut, tadinya ia mengira Nyonya Jung bakal marah besar. Ibu dari Jung Yunho tersebut ternyata berbuat tidak seperti yang diduganya. Justru Jaejoong mendapatkan pelukan hangat.

''Eomma, mianhae. Seharusnya Joongie tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Yunho.''

''Tidak, sayang. Justru eomma yang bodoh tidak menyadari perasaan diantara kalian dan malah menikahkan Yunho dengan orang lain. Eomma menyesal.''

Jaejoong bercerita semuanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi terus-menerus dihantui rasa bersalah yang besar pada Nyonya Jung, karena mencintai putranya yang sudah menikah. Ia merasa lebih lega sekarang, meskipun tak merubah keadaan. Setidaknya tidak seperti yang ditakutkan selama ini. Jaejoong juga berpikir akan berterus terang kepada Yunho langsung, apapun resikonya. Ia hanya ingin jujur selagi bisa.

# # #

Drrt~  
Yunho menjulurkan tangan ke dasbor mobil mengambil ponselnya, sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Meski masih dipusingkan antara jujur atau tidak, sebisa mungkin ia tetap harus fokus menyetir.

~From : Eomma

Yunho, sekarang kembali lah ke apartement Joongie jika kau ingin merubah semuanya sebelum terlambat. Joongie mencintaimu.

Percaya tidak percaya. Rasanya Yunho ingin bersorak sekarang juga. Bagai tanah tandus yang baru dituruni hujan sangat lebat, Yunho seolah mendapatkan energi baru. Dengan penuh semangat ia memutar balik mobil tapi dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil box melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yunho menginjak rem berkali-kali namun ternyata rem nya tidak berfungsi.

BRAK~

# # #

Nyonya Jung dan Jaejoong (sambil menggendong Moon Bin) berjalan panik menuju satu kamar dimana Yunho dirawat. Beberapa jam lalu pihak rumah sakit menghubungi Nyonya Jung kalau mobil Yunho mengalami kecelakaan.

''Eomma, ini ruangannya?'' tanya Jaejoong, berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan rawat.

''Ne, sayang. Ayo masuk.''

Nyonya Jung dan Jaejoong terpaku setelah masuk, mendapati Yunho yang tampak bahagia disuapi istrinya - Park Soo Jin.

''Eoh, Eomma dan Jaejoong. Kalian datang?''sapa Soo Jin, tersenyum manis.

Nyonya Jung balas menatap iritasi pada Soo Jin, Jaejoong sendiri seolah bisu mendadak. Jaejoong memeluk Moon Bin lebih erat.

''Yunho, kau baik-baik saja, sayang.''Nyonya Jung tampak sangat khawatir.

''Di-dia siapa, Soo Jin-ah?'' bisik Yunho.

''Itu eomma-mu dan yang disebelahnya adalah sahabatmu namanya Kim Jaejoong. Tapi Kim Jaejoong itu gila, dia mengaku-ngaku pada semua temanmu dia mencintaimu dan memiliki anak darimu. Kau tahu kan namja tidak mungkin bisa hamil.''

~TBC~

Maap buat semuanya.. khususnya buat yang belum terbiasa dg cerita compleks and OOC..

aku pengen minta pendapat aja

FF ini adalah salah satu FF-ku yang lama. Udah sampe end dan aku post di FB-ku. Dan selama itu tidak pernah ada yang keberatan dengan cerita ini yang kompleks and ooc. Aku tidak tahu jika di ternyata hal seperti adalah adalah seperti hal tabu. Aku minta maaf banget.

so, perlukah FF ini di lanjut?

aku memang salah, jika memang perlu di hapus. FF ini bakal ku hapus..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 8 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Jaejoong tersenyum getir mengingat beberapa saat lalu ketika mengetahui kondisi Yunho – bagaimana pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak mengenali dirinya ataupun Moon Bin. Bahkan terkesan menjauhi dirinya. Jaejoong tidak tahu pasti tapi ia mersa memang Yunho sedang tidak beres, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Soo Jin. Yang ia tahu wanita itu baik kepadanya dan tidak keberatan dengan kedekatannya dan Yunho. Dan rasanya konyol jika tiba-tiba Soo Jin berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Yunho, apa lagi dengan memanfaatkan keaadan yunho (yang sedang tidak baik).

"Joongie," ujar Nyonya Jung menepuk pundak Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu tersentak sesaat sebelum ia menata dirinya lagi – yang seolah baru terpecah karena melamun. Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum manis tapi tentu saja Nyonya Jung tetap tahu bahwa hati Jaejoong kini tidak begitu.

"Eomma," balas Jaejoong

"Park Soo Jin memang keterlaluan, eomma tahu pasti wanita iblis itu sudah menghasut Yunho,"ujar Nyonya Jung sakartis dan tampak sangat kesal.

"Eomma jangan bicara begitu," Jaejoong berusaha bijaksana. Ia hanya tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada siapa pun.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, JaeJoongie."Nyonya Jung tetap dengan prinsipnya. Entahlah, tapi wanita paruh baya tersebut sangat yakin Soojin tidak baik untuk putranya. Belakangan ini ia berpikir kenapa tidak sejak awal ia tahu tentang hubungan Yunjae. Yeah, sedikit menyesal dulu telah menjodohkan Yunho dan SooJin, padahal menantu yang diimpikan sudah di depan mata.

Dua bulan berlalu tanpa perubahan, Yunho tetap belum ingat apapun,. Semakin membingungkan untuk Jaejoong, Yoochun bertambah gencar mendekatinya setelah tahu kondisi Yunho, bahkan telah melamarnya. Jaejoong sulit mengatakan tidak, ia tak punya alasan yang kuat. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri jika jika ia masih mengharapkan Yunho. Terdengar mustahil memang, namun entah perasaan darimana bahwa ia sangat yakin Yunho dapat seperti dulu lagi.

"Hyung… ayo kejar!"

"Hyung pasti akan menangkap dan memakanmu, Kim Moon Bin!"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis memandangi keluar jendela, Yunho dan Moon Bin tampak san gat senang bermain bersana di kebun belakang rumah Yunhodan ibunya. Rasa sedih masih membayangi benak Jaejoong, ia melihat seperti keterpaksaan di mata Yunho ketika bermain dan bersama Moon Bin – sepert perasaan tidak suka yang disembunyikan. Entahlah, hanya saja ketidak beresan yang sempat ia cium waktu itu, kini seolah emakin nyata terlihat. Yunho bahkan jarang sekali mau berbicara dengannya.

Drrrt~

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas sebelahnya. Tanpa melihat nama penelepon, ia lansung saja menempelkan ke telinga lalu melihat pada lagi pada Moon Bin dan Yunho.

"yoboseo," sapa Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lupa janjimu malam ini kan, Joongie."

Jaejoong langsung saja melihat ke layar ponsel, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas panjang - mengendalikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Yoochun.

"Yea, tentu saja aku ingat." Jaejoong berkata dengan cerianya. Alasan paling prinsip Jaejoong belum juga jujur tentang perasaannya untuk Yunho adalah karena Yoochun selalu melemahkannya. Entahlah, ia paling tidak bisa menolak atau membuat pria itu sedih. Dulu saat masih pacaran, Jaejoong bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi seorang Prak Yoochun.

"Ku harap kau memberi jawaban terbaikmu, Joongie. Aku tidak masalah dengan Moon Bin, aku menyayagi dia seperti anakku."

Jaejoong terdiam lagi, ini sungguh sulit untuk Jaejoong. Haruskah ia bertahan pada Yunho yang belum pasti? atau Yoochun yang jelas-jelas mencintainya bahkan Moon Bin?

"Joongie, kau masih disitu?" tanya Yoochun. Membuat Jaejoong terjaga.

"Aku masih disini," ujar Jejoong kemudian.

Junsu melangkah dengan tersenyum, entah ada apa tiba-tiba hari ini Yoochun mengajaknya bertemu. Padahal biasanya Junsu yang berusaha membujuk agar Yoochun mau bertemu. Junsu terus memendangi wajah Yoochun begitu seksama. Pria cassanova terlihat serius memandang keluar jendela hingga tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan pria imut di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya – nampak larut dengan pikiran massing-masing.

" Sudah puas memandangiku," kata Yoochun dingin, beberapa saat kemudian. Membuat Junsu tersentak sesaat, kemudian memaksakan senyumnya. Yoochun tersenyum mengejek pada Junsu.

"Yeah, kurasa belum. Aku ingin terus dapat memandang wajahmu setiap saat dan selamanya." Junsu balas menyingerai, memudarkan senyum Yoocun dalam sekejap.

"Lupakan mimpi-mimpi konyolmu itu mulai hari ini, karena aku akan segera menikah." Kata Yoochun, lalu menggeser kusinya dan pergi dari dari hadapan Junsu.

Cairan bening menetes dari dari mata Junsu, tanpa pria bersuara lumba-lumba itu sadari. Ia cepaat menghapusnya dan segera meneguk jus di depannya sebanyak mungkin. Ucapan Yoochun barusan telah membuat dadanya sesak dan tenggorakannya kering. Dalam hati Junsu terus mengutuki dirinya – betapa bodohnya ia sangat yakin Yoochun adalah takdir untuknnya padahal jelas-jelas Yoochun seolah terus menghindari dirinya – malah mengejar orang lain. Yoochun akan menikah? Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang?

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong tersentaK, sejenak ia menghentikan aktifitas berdandannya. Ia menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat Yunho masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu tersenyum manis.

Yunho merasakan aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, seolah dengan tiba-tiba ada kedamaian yang menyelinap ke dalam jiwanya setiap kali Jaejoong tersenyun untuknya. Entahlah. Yunho tidak ingin mengambil pusing hal itu, ia malah berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

" Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong agak gugup. Yeah, sekali lagi Jaejong sadar Yunho sekarang tidak seperti dulu, hubungan mereka tidak sedekat dulu, justru sekarang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Setiap kali bertemun mereka tak lagi terlibat pembicaraan panjang, hanya sekilas dan sekedar basa-basi pun jarang. Bahkan Yunho lumayam sering berbicara kasar padanya ketika pria berwajah kecil itu emosi. Yunho tiba-tiba mendatanginya begini membuatnya bingung dan agak takut, ia sendiri tidak mersa baru berbuat salah pada Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak bisa menebaknya.

"A-aku…" tiba-tiba juga Yunho menghentikan langkahya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaya. Membuat Jejoong menyeritkan keningnya, ia semakin bingung dengan pria itu. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong diam-diam tersenyum, Yunho terlihat lucu jika menggaruk kepala begitu.

" Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Jaejoong kini berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Jangan mendekat!" sergah Yunho langsung menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. " Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang berpikir kenapa aku bisa tersesat kesini." Yunho menambahkan yang jusru membuat Jaejonng jadi harus memahan tawa. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak menyadari ucapannya barusan membuatnya jadi tampak bodoh.

" Kau menertawakanku, Kim Jaejoong. Huh!" ujar Yunho menyadari Jaejoong tengah menahan tawa sambil melihat padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menertawakanmu."Jaejoong berbohong. Apapun yang Terjadi sekarang ia tak boleh lupa Yunho sekarang berbeda. Sedikit saja bicara salah, bisa jadi malah mengundang marah besar pria itu.

" Jangan bohong," kata Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, Yunnie…" Jaejoong kelepasan. Ia langsung menetup mulut dengan tangan, perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Ia teringat lagi saat Yunho baru pulang dari dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memanggil 'Yunnie' dan namja tampan itu marah besar padanya.

Jaejoong diam, Yunho terdiam pula. Tentu saja membuat Jaejoong sekali lagi harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukankah seharusnya Yunho marah?

"Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi atau kau mau mati di tanganku." Ucap Yunho kemudian pergi dari kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar untuk namja cantik tersebut.

"Yunho hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant. Cacing-cacing di perutku sepertinya mulai menggila,"kata Junsu.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Yunho tanpa melihat pada Junsu. Pikirannya melayang tidak jelas, entah kenapa benaknya hari ini dipenuhi dengan semua yang menyangkut Jaejoong. Ia tak mengerti dirinya hari ini, ada saat tertentu di mana ia tidak rela jauh dari pria cantik itu. Seperti tadi, ia bertindak seperti orang bodoh – mendatangi Jaejoong padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa. Memastikan Jaejoong tidak pergi? Maybe, tapi itu terasa sangat sangat konyol untuk Yunho yang notabennya selama ini Ia tidak peduli dengan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Entah dan entah.

"Hyung, kau mau ke restoran mana?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi Yunho masih belum beranjak dari pikirannya yang melayang-layang.

"YUNHO HYUNG!" teriak Junsu ahirnya, kehilangan kesabarannya. Tadinya Ia mengajak Yunho keluar bermaksud ingin mencurahkan tentangnya dan Yoochun, tapi yang terjadi ia malah diacuhkan. Wajar jika Junsu sangat kesal sekarang.

"Apa?" balas Yunho enteng. Ia memang sedang malas berdebat.

" Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengacuhkanku. AKU INGIN CURHAT!"

"Lain kali saja, Junsu-ah. Aku sendiri sedang pusing."

"Ais. Kalau begitu, hyung yang mentraktirku makan."

Sontak Yunho menetap Junsu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Hei, Junsu yang bermasalah, kenapa ia yang harus berkorban? Damn.

"Kim Junsu!" geram Yunho.

"Anggap saja itu cara untuk menghibur sahabatmu ini." Junsu berkata seperti tidak peduli, ia kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Kau harus makan banyak, Joongie. Kau terlihat sangat kurus," ujar Yoochun memberikan beberapa potong danging ke piring Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan makannya kembali. Yoochun pun mengikuti pula.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Joongie?" tanya Yoochun, beberapa menit setelah menselesai makan malam mereka.

Jaejoong menunduk sebari meremas tangannya erat. Terus terang di detik ini ia belum memilimi jawaban yang terbaik menurutnya. Semuanya penuh keragu-raguan. Ia tidak ingin mengecawakan Yoochun tapi dusaat bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"Chunnie, bisakah kau memberi aku waktu lagi. Aku belum bisa memutuskan sekarang." Jaejoong memang memilih berterusterang, ia tidak ingin membuat keputusan yang salah. Ini bukan persoalan untuk hari atau lusa, tapi selamanya.

"Joongie, tatap aku." Yoochun meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menatap Jaejoong serius.

Jaejoong tetap menunduk, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Yoochun. Ia tidak ingin goyah karena melihat wajah Yoochun yang akan membuatnya semakin mersa berhutang budi dan tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Mianhae." Hanya maaf yang sanggup Jaejoong ucap sekarang.

"Apa karena kau belum bisa melepaskan Yunho, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya, Yoochun cukup mengerti artinya. Yoochun menghela nafas panjang – menahan emosi yang mulai menyeruak. Ia boleh kasar untuk meluluhkan Jaejoong. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ahirnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia menangis dipelukan Yoochun. Jaejoong terus mengucap maaf dan mengatakan sejujurnyaa jika ia mencintai Yunho.

"Yunho hyng, tunngu!" teriak Junsu sambil berlari mengejar Yunho. Tadinya mereka hendak makan, namu baru memasuki pintu restaurant mereka melihat Jae-chun berpelukan, saat itu juga Yunho langsung berbalik badan – pergi dari restauaran tersebut.

" Yunho hyung berhenti, kau bisa membuat kita mati." Junsu memperingatkan Yunho yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya. Ia tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Yunho hingga bisa begini.

Yunho tidak peduli, malah ia menabah kecepatannya lagi. Yunho juga tidak menerti kenapa ia bisa semarah ini melihat Jae-Chun berpelukan.

" YUNHO HYUNG AWAS…!"

~TBC~

Part depan ending...


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 9 of 9?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast : - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong - Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Yoochun berlari tergesa di belakang suster yang menjadi petunjuk jalan untuknya menuju ke salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Panik dan pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Di sebelahnya ada Jaejoong yang tidak kalah panik darinnya. Jaejoong jelas mengapa begini – menghawatirkan Yunho, sedang ia? Kenapa saat tahu Yunho kecelakaan bersama Junsu ia mendadak kacau dan seolah roh dalam raganya keluar. Ia disitu tapi seluruh benaknya terisi penuh dengan Junsu dan Junsu hingga detik ini. Kenapa? Rasanya sekarang lebih sakit di dada dari pada saat Jaejoong menolak dirinya tadi?

" Tuan Park, kamar Tuan Junsu di ujung sana," ujar suster sambil menunjuk salah satu ujung lorong kamar rumah sakit. "Kamarnya nomor 112," tambah suster btersebut.

Tak banyak bicara lagi Yoochun langsung berlari menuju kamar Junsu.

Mata namja cassanova itu terpejam erat, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Tangan besarnya perlahan terulur untuk meraih gagang pintu, namun kegugupan yang mendadak melingkupinya membuatnya berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya membuka kamar tersebut. Jujujr saja ia tidak tahu untuk apa, harus bagaimana ketika ia benar-benar di dalam sana nanti. Malu pada Junsu, tapi hatinya bertentangan dengan logikanya - ingin memastikan Junsu baik-baik saja.

Yoochun hanya terdiam terus beberapa menit di depan kamar Junsu.

"DOKTER TOLONG PASIEN INI KEHILANGAN DETAK JANTUNGNYA!"

Deg~

Perasaan ragu Yoochun buyar dalam sekejap, tak peduli apapaun ia langsung saja menerobos kamar tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi pula ia pun langsung memeluk pasien yang tengah berbaringdi kamar tersebut.

"Junsu-ah, jangan pergi… kumohom bangunlah,"

"BANGUN, KIM JUNSU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Yoochun , sambil menggoyangkan pasien yang kini seolah seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Ia terus berteriak begitu hinga tak menyadari satu hal.

"PARK YOOCHUN! BERHENTI BERTERIAK, PASIEN SEBELAH SEDANG KRITIS!" teriakan seseorang bersuara dolpin memekikan telinga Yoochun dan mengembalikan Yoochun ke akal sehatnya secara bersamaan. Yoochun lalu membalikan tubuhnya, ia memebelalak langsung. Seperti Junsu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Yoochun mengucek matanya sekali lagi sebelum memastikan yang di peluknya kini benar raga Junsu.

Damn. Umpat Yoochun langsung melempar yang ternyata guling ia peluk sejak tadi. Malu, tentu saja. Bahkan beribu kali lebih memelukan dari pada ia berdandan separti orang gila lalu berlari mengelilingi Seoul. Sepele memang, tapi tetap saja sangat memukul Yoochun. Ia bagai menjilat ludah sendiri, ia menyuruh Junsu pergi jauh darinya tapi kini ia malah mencari-cari Junsu sampai benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Junsu tersenyum seperti mengejek membuat Yoochun semakin kesal saja. Yoochun hendak pergi, harga dirinya telah benar-benar jatuh di depan Junsu, namun cepat menahannya.

"Apa tidak sia-sia kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah datang kesini dengan berlari dan sempat berteriak-teriak, Pak Yoochun?" kata Junsu.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Dan aku tidak pernah seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Junsu hanya tersenyum sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya, ia tahu betul Yoochun sedang mmpertahankan harga diri di depannya. Semuanya jelas, Junsu mendengar sangat jelas ketika namja kasanova itu berteriak memenggilmanggil namanya.

Hanya bunyi monitor detak jantung yang mengisi ruang berwarna serba putih itu, sejak tadi Jaejoong tidak dapat membendung air matanya untuk tidak terus turun. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang terbaring di sana dengan selang yang menempel hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Yunho-ah… Yunnie… bangun ku mohon. I love You… Jeongmal saranghaeyo , Bear." Terus dan terus saja Jaejoong berbisik demikian di telinga Yunho. Ia percaya meski sedang tidak sadar, Yunho masih dapat mendengar kata-kata darinya. Jaejoong tidak lelah berharap untuk kesadaran Yunho.

"Joongie, pulanglah. Kau sudah hampir seharian menunggu Yunho di sini. Kau pasti lelah." Nyonya Jung yang baru datang membawa Moon Bin mengingatkan, tapi Jaejoong keras kepala tetep ingin disitu.

" Moon Bin juga ingin disini bersama Eomma menunggu Appa." Ujar Moon Bin sambil menarik kemeja Jaejoong – meminta dipangku.

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya Yunho memeliki Jaejoong dan Moon Bin. Seharusnya ia menyadari ini dari dulu, dan mungkin kelarga akan jadi keluarga paling bahagia. Nyonya Jung tersenyum getir sebari melihat pada Yunho.

"Aku mencintai Park Yoochun. Aku rela melepasnya bersama yang lain asal dia bahagia, meski disini sangat sakit." Junsu meraih telapak tangan Yoocun dan meletakkan di dadanya. Ia ingin Yoochun tahu debaran di dadanya – bahwa ia sungguh mencintai pria berkening lebar tersebut.

Yoochun hanya diam saja kali ini, Ia malah terus memperhatikan wajah imut Junsu. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan di luar negeri – ketika 'dekat' dengan Junsu, muncul lagi. Jantungnya berdetak menggila, matanya seolah tidak ingi beralih dari wajah imut itu. Nama Jaejoong perlahan memudar dari benaknya, bahkan ia merasa tidak ingin Junsu menyebut apalagi membicarakan namja yang beberapa jam lalu menolaknya itu.

Chu~

Entah sihir dari mana, Yoochun mearsa tubuhya tergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya, ia melumat lembut bibir Junsu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat terkejut Junsu, tapi Junsu dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Ia lantas membalas ciuman Yoochun agak agresif.

Yoochun menyingerai sambil menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata Junsu.

"Saranghae, Kim Junsu." Sekali lagi bak sihir, kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yoochun. Dan kali ini ia tidak munafik, hatinya menjadi terasa begitu tentram dan sangat nyaman setelah mengucap kata ini. Benarkah Ini jaeaban kegundahan hatinya selama ini?

" Nado saranghae, Park Yoochun." Jawab Junsu dengan berbisik. Lalu kembali mencim Yoochun lagi dan hendak ingin mendomonasi, tentu saja Yoochun tidak akan mau kalah.

Jari lentik yang sesungguhnya itu perlahan tergerak, Jaejoong perlahan menarik senyumnya. Yunho ada tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Eomma, Yunho..Yunho… lihatlah." Jaejoong memanggil Nyonya Jung agak histeris. Ia terus mengamati tiap deti gerak Yunho.

Nyonya Jung baru menidurkan Moonbin di sofa lantas tergesa menuju sebelah Jajoong.

"Yunnie…" bisik Jaejoong , mata Yunho kini perlahan terbuka.

"Park…Sss…Soo..Jiin…."

Tut~~~~~~

Mata Yunho tertutup seketika, garis pada monitor detak jatung berubah jadi garis lurus.

"JUNG YUNHO…." Nyonya Jung dan Jejoong berteriak bersamaan.

~THE END~

Endingnya gimana? Memuaskan atau meng-geje-kan?hohoho...

Thx ya udah baca ff ini dari awal hingga bahir meskipun sanagat geje sekali. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenang...

ADA EPILOG kok hahahah...


	10. Epilog

Title : Trouble Friendship

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : Epilog

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi and a little straigh

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

#####

P.O.V Author

Jaejoong seolah tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya terus -menerus. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi di hidupnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke jendela di depannya, banyak orang tampak berjalan mendatangi rumah ibu Yunho. Semakin membuatnya berderai air mata saja.

~Flashback~

Teriakan kencang yang menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho terus keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu seolah telah kehilangan separuh dari hidupnya, begitu dokter menutupi seluruh tubuh Yunho dengan selimut. Ia memeluk Yunho sangat kencang, Nyonya Jung tak dapat berbuat banyak, ia hanya menggelan kepala.

"Yunnie….kau menginkari janjimu untuk menjagaku dan Moonbin. Bangun, Yun. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jaejoong, masih menangis memeluk Yunho.

"Jangan seperti ini, Joongie. Sudah hentikan." Nonya Jung berusaha agak menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Yunho, ia jadi merasa kasihan dan merasa sudah sangat keterlauan pada Jaejoong. Tapi tertahan.

Jaejoong menepisnya langsung, ia tidak ingin sedetik pun beralih dari Yunho, mungkin untuk yang terahir kalinya. Nyonya Jung tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang jelas sekali sangat terpukul dan hancur.

"JUNH YUNHO! HENTIKAN KEKONYOLAN INI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU EOMMA AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Nyonya Jung sambil menyingkap selimut Yunho dengan kasar. Sontak saja membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

#####

Ruang rawat Yunho kini berubah jadi tegang dan agak panas, Jaejoong melihat pada Nyonya Jung dan Yunho bergantian - seolah siap menerkam keduanya. Kenyataanya, Ia baru tahu ia telah di permainkan Yunho dan ibunya. Ya, Yunho bekerja sama dengan ibu dan dokter untuk bersandiwara mengerjai Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa bodoh, kenapa ia tak terpikir sejauh itu.

Yunho tidak mati, dia hanya berpura-pura. Ia dan Junsu tidak kecelakaan, hanya hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

" Amnesia itu sebenarnya juga karanganmu saja kan, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berkata dengan sinis. Ia lalu memand ke luar jendela.

Yunho turun dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu dari saja ia sangat merindukan memeluk Jaejoong-nya begini. Yunho juga tahu betul, salah satu cara meredaka emosi Jaejoong adalah dengan memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak menyadari situasi kali ini berbeda dan camdaan biasa – yang Jaejoong terima.

Jaejoong tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya saja saat Yunho ingin menciumnya, ia menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar amnesia,"jawab Yunho berbisik, bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Yunho benar, Joongie. Dia memeng amnesia. Ingatannya kembali setelah tadi hampir menabrak orang." Nyonya Jung menengahi. Ia juga tidak suka suasana begini. Melihat YunJae bertengkar sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu kedua kalinya oleh kalian." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho, justru namja tampan itu malah mengeratkannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Jaejoong ahirnya, ia semakin kesulitan menengendalikan emosinya.

Kekesalan Jaejoong sangat wajar, ia dibohongi hingga sedemikian rupa. Ia nyaris kehilangan 'separuh dari hidupnya' – semangat hidup. Bahkan sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk mengahiri hidup karena meras tak sanggup jika tanpa Yunho.

"Boo, mianhae," kata Yunho.

"Lepaskan ku bilang! Dan biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?"

"Sangat."

Dug~

Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho, membuat pelukan namja tampan itu padanya terlepas. Jaejoong lantas segera menjauhi Yunho.

" Padahal aku juga mencintaimu, Boo," kata Yunho.

~End Flashback~

"BooJae."

Jaejoong tersentak – terbangun dari pikiran panjangnya. Suar bass yang familiar terdengar dekat telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menyapu air matanya, ia tidak ingin Yunho melihat ia sedang menangis. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tak bisa menipunya. Yunho sangat mengenal Jaejoong, bahkan lebih dari Jaejoong sendiri.

"Menangis lagi. Kau menyesal menikah denganku. Hmm…?" Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong, dan menyapu air mata namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, melaikan inii air mata bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa menagis?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Yunnie," Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong. Ini seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata. Dulu, Yunho sempat pesimis dengan berbagai macam hambatan yang menghalangi 'hubungan ' mereka berdua. Ia pasrah jika memang ia dan Jaejoong hanya ditakdirkan sebatas sahabat baik.

Kini Yunho seolah tak berhenti bersyukur. Ternyata Tuhan memberinya lebih.

Sret~

Yunho agak terkejut ketika Jaejjong tiba-tiba melepas pelukan mereka.

"Boo, ada apa?" tanya Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sudah ku katakan ,kau tidak boleh selama satu bulan." Jaejoong agak menjauhi Yunho. Terlalu menghayati pikiran panjangya, Jaejoong jadi melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal Yunho menegerjainya separah ini. Yunho sudah minta maaf berkali-kali tapi Jaejoong tidak mudah memberi maaf seperti biasanya. Wajar, cara bercanda Yunho kali ini memang lebih dari sekedar keterlaluan. Nama cantik itu mau memaafkan Yunho tapi dengan meminta persyaratan – Yunho tidak boleh menyentuhnya selama satu bulan. Jaejoong tidak peduli meski hari ini mereka menikah, perjanjian tetap perjanjian.

"Tapi, Boo, tidak bisakah perjanjiannya di batalkan bisa membuatku mati pelan-pelan."

"Kau juga hampir membunuhku saat kau pura-pura mati."

"Boo…."

"Sekarang pergi keruanganmu dan siap-siap. Kau yang pergi duluan ke altar." Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho keluar dari kamar riasnya (Jaejoong). Dan Yunho berusaha menahan Jaejoong.

"Boo…" Yunho masih tidak menyerahmembuat Jejoong agar merubah keputusannya itu. Sungguh, persyaratan itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Pergi!"

"Boo, kalau aku tidak berpura-pura kau tidak akan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Yunho memang benar , seandainya dia tidak berpura-pura mati, Jaejoong mungkin akan menyembunyikan perasaanya tersebut selamanya . Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak menyukai cara Yunho yang demikian tersebut -seolah hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mereka berdua saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho agak tajam kali ini. Yunho sebenarnya menyadari itu, tapi ia malah tersenyum.

"Pergi ke ruanganmu atau jangan menyentuhku dua bulan!" ujar Jaejoong, kali ini agak menggertak dan ia berhasil mendorong Yunho keluar dari kamar.

"BooJae…!"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DUA BULAN!"

Brak~

jJaejoong menutup pintun dengan keras. Dalam hati ia tertawa-tawa. Sesekali memang Yunho perlu di beri palajaran.

~THE END~


End file.
